Cobra Commander Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: When a lonely child finds an ancient lab, and a message from a long dead man, what fate will befall the world, as the boy finds a new FAMILY. Dark, Manipulative Naruto. Rise Cobra. Non tradiational relationships
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or GIJOE OR ANYTHING ELSE.

A 4 year old Naruto was in the woods surrounding Konoha. As he walked through the woods his stomach was growling and thought "_Food, I need food...Why did they have to kick me out of the orphanage, where will I go."_

After 20 more minutes of searching Naruto saw a cherry tree with cherries on it hanging over a river and Naruto saw the berries and thought "_I recognise those from the market."_ as he tried to get to the cherries. Eventually he succeed in climbing the cherry tree and began to eat as many of the cherries as he could.

Naruto had nearly ate every cherry on the tree and was still hungry when he saw some more on the tip of one of the branches and he began to crawl out to it but slipped off and fell into the river below.

Naruto surfaced for a moment and screamed "Help...I can't swim." as the river began to drag him down stream.

Naruto went under the water and found he couldn't get back to the surface as he was being pulled down and he hit his head on something and blacked out.

When he awoke he found himself in a pitch black place and he gasped for breath and he stood up out of the water he could feel around him and said "Hello...someone...help."

Hearing his own echo he began to feel around trying to find a way out and he evenutally hit stone and as he moved his hands along the stone he thought "_Feels like...bricks."_

Feeling along the wall Naruto followed down a long tunnel and then felt room where he couldn't see until he came to a place where the walls became bright as lights came on and Naruto saw he was inside some sort of room with all kinds of machines he didn't recognise.

On a wall a huge projection of a man wearing a blue and black outfit with a red cobra design on his shrit and a metal mask over his face and the figure said "**So it would seem someone discovered my lab and since your not dead yet from this place exploding means that I have not sent the reset command once a month to reset the traps then I must be dead. If so then that means that my dreams and ambition have been destroyed...but there's an old saying, never underestimate a snake because even in death it's venom can kill you. If you are my enemy then you would have already destroyed this place but since it still stands means that you either came looking for this place or stumbled upon it. In either case that makes you my heir, my legacy. I turn over to you all my years of hard work and discovery to do with as you see fit and I make a humble request. Do what I was unable to do. Make the name of the Cobra a name that is feared around the world. Take over the world and rule it with an Iron fist. Make those who riducled me and looked down on me see the error of their ways...My name is Cobra Commander and if you so chose to complete my final request place both your arms in the 2 holes in the wall where the picture of the Cobra is painted and I will give you a gift even in death that will aid you in completing our shared goal." **as the screen went blank but the room stayed lighted up.

Naruto looked at the screen and thought "_He's just like me, people always looking down on me and being mean to me...he wants me to be his heir...like his son...Dad."_

Naruto looked at the screen and said "If you want me for a son I'll complete your dream...Father." as he walked over to the wall where the cobra was painted and stuck both his arms in where the fangs look like they would bite and Naruto felt something stab into his arms and he screamed before he blacked out.

When he woke up he found he had fell to the ground and he looked at his arms and saw what appeared to be a cobra in a circle on each arm and thought "_Nannite injections...wait, how do I know that...I see, cleaver, you downloaded your knowledge into the nannites that enter into the bloodstream and goto the brain where they connect to the brain and implant your knowledge...I'll make you proud father."_ as he stood up and began to look around the lab before he searched for a way out.

Naruto found himself coming to the end of a tunnel and he saw a switch on the wall and pulled it. The ground outside began to raise and Naruto walked out and looked around and thought "_No way...I've been here before, this is the top of the Hokage Monument...Hmm, I remember now, I need something from the lab."_ as he turned and ran back down into the lab and when he got there he began to search through the drawers till he found a small black tube and thought "_Great, I'll have to find batteries somewhere."_ as he tried the device and nothing happened.

Naruto then walked back to the entrance and pulled the handle again and ran out before the door closed.

Naruto looked and saw the ground was completely unmarked where you couldn't tell it was there and thought "_Yes, this will be the beginning of the return of the Cobra."_


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip 5 years later

Over the past 5 years Naruto who now stood 5'2, wearing a pair of black pants and a blue shirt. He was 2nd tallest boy in his class at the accademy where he was the last place. For all and all Naruto seemed not to be to much of anything as hardly anyone saw him outside of the accademy. The Sandaime who had gotten him an apartment when he found Naruto on the street...after 6 months living on the streets...cough, underground base, cough...believed Naruto had a semi-normal life since he never caused any trouble and besides just barely passing all of his classes there wasn't anything that appeared to be special about him...of coarse there's the old saying about looking underneath the surface but who really does that, huh.

Sasuke Uchiha awoke and shut off his alarm clock in the apartment he lived in since his family was massacred and sat on the side of his bed when he blinked and thought "_I smell bacon and eggs."_ as he got up and went into the kitchen and said "What the hell are you doing in my apartment dobe." as he saw Naruto sitting at his table eating eggs and bacon with some orange juice and there was a second setting at the table for Sasuke.

Naruto looked up and said "Hmm...have you ever heard the saying looks can be decieving Sasuke. I only do the bare minimum to pass each of our classes to hide my real skills. I am FAR from actually being a dobe and I'm here to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want...POWER."

Sasuke blinked and said "Yeah right, now get out." as he moved toward the door.

Naruto snorts and said "Do you honestly think this village is going to risk the Sharingan to let you get your revenge on your brother. They are going to keep you as weak as possible to make sure that they can control you so you can breed all those little Sharingan babies and keep you and all information about your brother hidden from you."

Sasuke froze and said "What are you saying." as he slowly turned to look at Naruto.

Naruto said "I'm saying haven't you notice how they never try and stop the fangirls from harrassing you, how there has never been one hunter nin sent after your brother or how you have not heard a single rumor about him in the 2 years since the massacre. They have an entire team of counter intelligance working around you to keep you from finding out. Your brother killed a noble in grass country 6 months ago and I bet you never even heard about it. Civilians in other towns have heard it but not the ones in Konoha...Hell 2 of your neighbors are actually ANBU sent to keep an eye on you and to make sure the council and the Hokage keep the wool pulled over your eyes." as he took a sip of his juice.

Sasuke frowned and said "Do you have any proof."

Naruto raeched into his weapon pouch and pulled out a bingo book and said "Page 34, that is the bingo book from Suna. Konoha ally."

Sasuke took the book and turned to the page and his eyes went wide as he read that his brother had done killed 2 nobles and 6 hunter nins from other countries..

Naruto said "Shocking isn't it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said "Why are you here." in a neutral tone.

Naruto said "I have a proposition for you. I can give you the power you seek to get revenge on the one responsible for your clans massacre but in exchange I want you to join me."

Sasuke said "I don't swing that way."

Naruto said "Really, well I'm sure your fangirls will be happy to hear that but I wasn't talking about your sexuality. I was talking about joining my army...you see, I am recreating an army, an army that was once ruled by my adopted father and I plan to succeed where he failed and take over the world."

Sasuke snorts and said "Yeah right."

Naruto smirked and held up his hand that had a needle in it and said "Do you see this Sasuke...this is but a sample of what my father created. In this is power. There are hundreds of tiny little machines called nannites in this that I programmed. They were programmed for you. If you join me I will give you this and the nannites will make you stronger, smarter, faster, make you immune to poison, make you 60 percent more resistant to pain where you could recieve a sword to the stomach and it will feel like a scratch. They can also help increase your healing and heal the wound I meantioned to the stomach in less then 2 minutes. Interested."

Sasuke looked at the needle in Naruto hand and Naruto said "But this doesn't come without a price, there is always a price for power. If you accept my offer then you will be a member of my army for life. You will still have your free will but if you ever betray me I can activate the nannites to kill you from anywhere in the world at any moment. You attempt to attack me or kill me in anyway will cause the nannites to either torture or kill you as they can read your thoughts...Also if I give you a direct order you will have to carry it out or feel pain...so it comes down to a choice. You can either join me as one of my generals where you will get the power to avenge your clan and help rule the world once I succeed or you can try to goto the Hokage or ANBU and they will arrest me where I will escape because I have my Cobra Commando's all over this village and they can keep making your life hell by trying to turn you into breeding stock while your brother sits back and laughs at you from the shadows the rest of your life. It's your choice. If you agree inject this in your arm and you will feel pain for about 30 minutes while the nannites link up with your body or if you refuse this needle will destroy itself in 1 hour...well I'm done, thanks for the breakfast." as he stood up and started toward the door and stopped at the door and said "By the way, I heard something that might be of interest to you. I don't know if it's true but I can find out if it is, though I would have to have a reason to find out. It seems your brother was working for someone else and he was actually hired to kill your clan. If what I heard is true then not only did he do it to test himself but also got rich doing it." as he walked out the door.

Sasuke ran toward the door and looked for Naruto and ran to the stairs and frowned as he couldn't find him and went back into his apartment and looked at the needle and thought "_Am I willing to become a slave in order to kill my brother."_

Naruto was sitting in the back of the class and class had already started when Sasuke came in looking pale and Iruka looked at Sasuke and said "Are you alright Sasuke. You don't look so well."

Sasuke said "I feel like my insides are on fire, my head is pounding and I feel like my fangirls raped me...other then that I feel great actually." as he moved up to the back of glass and sat down next to Naruto who looked confused but when Naruto head was turned he winked at Sasuke where only Sasuke would see.

At lunch Naruto and Sasuke were the last 2 leaving the class and Naruto thought "_Do you hear me Sasuke."_

Sasuke eyes widen and Naruto thought "_Don't speak out loud. When I am within 100 ft of you I can hear your thoughts by sending chakra to a certian place on my body which activates the nannites there which is one connected to your set. It's also how I can kill you should you ever betray me. Now for appearances we can't seem to friendly. I'm the class dobe and your the top student in class. I have discovered the rookie of the year and the deadlast are always on the same team together with the top Kunoichi in class. As you can guess then I can just coast by and make sure you and I are on the same team when we graduate while you hold the Rookie of the year position."_

Sasuke thought "_So does this go both ways."_

Naruto thought "_Yes. Now I will keep my promise and help you to get revenge for your family but right now you are not strong enough, your brother was already a Chunnin by our age and your being held back. I know how to help catch up though but it will take about 3 to 5 years for you to get at the same level he was when he killed your clan if you follow my orders. That may seem like a long time but it's not when you consider that this village wasn't even going to let you EVER get the chance so I am your best bet."_

Sasuke nods and Naruto thought "_Good. Now in order to gain the power you need we are going to have to be real ninja and also build up the power of my empire. To do this we need 2 of your fangirls help."_

Sasuke eyes widen and thought "_WHAT."_

Sasuke head began pounding and Naruto thought "_NEVER scream at me again like that. What you are feeling now is only a small sample of what I could do to you. Now listen closely and I will explain who the 2 are and why we need them. First is Sakura, yes I know she is annoying to you and I can't tell you how many times I secretly laughed at the ticks on your face from hers and Ino fighting over you but Sakura is the smartest girl in our class. She has perfect chakra control and basically a photographic memory meaning unless she drops out she will be on our gennin team when we graduate from this accademy. By doing something now to control and shape her then we can insure that our team is the strongest there is. Now there is another point I should make. While I am skilled and you will be also neither of us will have the chakra control to be a medic or the time to study and learn all the things that a medic needs. I plan to make Sakura my main medical ninja in my cobra. While she will be ranked higher then my cobra commando's she will not be one of my general's like you will be. There is more I will explain about her purpose as we get older but for now that is all you need to know about her..unless you want a useless fangirl on our team when we get out of this hell hole they call an accademy."_

Sasuke thought "_Why can't we just leave it now."_

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he was crazy and thought "_YOU FUCKING IDIOT. USE THAT DAMN BRAIN OF YOURS...If the village is going to limit how strong you become don't you think that if you dropped out that they would lock you up or immediately begin the clan restoration act. As for me, look at who exactly is in our class...the future heirs to all the clans of Konoha. By either observing them or bringing them to my side, I can either use them or plan to counter them should they become my enemies."_

Sasuke thought "_You really are smarter then you pretended to be."_

Naruto thought "_And a lot stronger as well...Now then let me tell you who the second fangirl is. Ironically it is Ino...good I see you waited to hear why her. The reason is that I need a member of her clan on my side. Having someone who can take over an enemy body and use it to carry out my orders would be very valuable to me in taking over the world. Also she is the key to obtaining control of the village council and half of Konoha black ops and turning them into members of Cobra._

Sasuke thought "_How."_

Naruto thought "_The Nidaime Hokage had 2 choices to be Sandaime Hokage. One is Sarutobi and another is a man named Danzo. Both are rivals. Sarutobi created what we know as ANBU while Danzo has created his own black ops unit called ROOT. The Sandaime and many of the villagers and Ninja know who are members of ANBU...but maybe only one or 2 actually know who is a member of ROOT. The key to obtaining them is Danzo. I plan to have Ino take control of Danzo and use my nannites to place him under my complete control and have him not only start handing over his ROOT operatives to me to be turned into Cobra Commando's but also gives me access to the council to help spy on them and the Hokage as well as dictate certian things I will need in the future."_

Sasuke eyes widen as he began to see the entire picture Naruto was planning and thought "_And once you have ROOT you will have an entire army under your control."_

Sasuke heard laughter in his head and Naruto thought '_You are thinking to small Sasuke. Once I have ROOT taken over I will have my cobra commando's to begin tracking down and capturing bandits and missing nins that I will also turn into cobra commandos. Now that is all you need to know for now. I can see you are understanding that I have a very good chance of actually succeeding."_

Sasuke thought "_I admit I thought you were crazy at first but now I think you can actually pull it off."_

Naruto thought "_Indeed. Now while I have helped you get a little stronger you have a long way to go and I am sure you are wanting to know what it is I need of you. Right."_

Sasuke nods and Naruto thought "_Now your primary position for now is my enforcer and bodyguard. You will carry out my orders and be able to control the commando's but you will be responsible for my safety so if I am ever captured you will have to free me if I can't free myself and if my identity is ever discovered and become a threat then you are to eliminate the threat to me. If I order you to kill someone then you are to kill them. Do you understand."_

Sasuke thought "_Yes Naruto."_

Naruto thought "_In public while I am like this you will call me Naruto but if I am in my disguise or talking in your head you will either refer to me as Cobra Commander or Commander. Do I make myself clear. You are not my equal, remember that you serve me. This is the price you will have to pay to kill your brother and do not think that once you have succeeded in that you can betray me because my nannites will kill you before you can."_

Sasuke thought "_Yes Commander."_

Naruto thought "_Good. Now I want you to approach Sakura and Ino and ask them for their help. Tell them Saturday that you are cleaning out some of the old things at your clan compound and would like their help. They will of coarse jump at the chance to try and impress you and once they are there I will be there as well. I will explain my plan then to you but act like you are really wanting to either seal away the cloths or clean up the buildings until you get my orders. Do you understand."_

Sasuke thought "_Yes Commander."_

Naruto was quite a moment and thought "_Do you like either of them or have any feelings for either of them now or think you might later. I need to know."_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and thought "_No, I can't stand either of them...why."_

Naruto thought "_I will explain this weekend. Tomorrow you will go back to your normal seat because we can't let people know that you and I are connected or it will draw to much attention to ourself. Also you should get some cloths that will hide your identity and a weapon, some kind of sword or something close range. As my enforcer your name to keep your real identity a secret shall be Arashi Kage or Kage for short. When in your disguise that will be the name I will refer to you as."  
_

Sasuke thought "_Good idea. That way it will draw the attention from us."_

Naruto nods and thought "_Well that boring lessons over and it's lunch time. When we come back take your normal seat and remember my orders."_

Sasuke nods and got up and ran out to try and avoid his fangirls for now and Naruto thought "_I've taken my first true step father."_


	3. Chapter 3

When Saturday came around Naruto saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino walking into the Uchiha district and Naruto thought "_Good Sasuke, I am about to come out and you are to act like you invited me to help as well. If either girl ask why tell them I was cheap. After that we will do the clean up for about an hour and you will ask Sakura to go and get us some food and drinks and give her some money to get it and then..."_ as he explained the rest of his plan.

Sasuke thought "_Yes commander."_

Naruto nods and came walking out and said "It's about time you got here Teme. I've been waiting for almost an hour."

Sakura and Ino looked shock and Sakura said "Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that."

Sasuke said "It's alright Sakura, he's just here to be a grunt since he's cheap labor and nothing more. Now come on, we got to start with the clean up." before he winced as he felt pain and Naruto thought "_Watch those useless remarks Kage."_

Sasuke felt the pain go away as he entered into one of the houses and said "Alright, what we are going to do is gather everything in this house and move it to one across the street. Then we will come back and clean all the dust and dirt out of this one and then do the same to the next 3. Once we do that we will use the 4 that we cleaned as storage places for either furniture, cloths, dishes, or other items. That way once we finish all the houses it will be easy to go through and get rid of the things I don't or won't ever need. Do you all understand."

After getting told everyone understood they began to work and after an hour Sasuke wiped some sweat off his forehead and said "Hey Sakura, can you do me a favor."

Sakura said "Sure Sasuke-kun, anything."

Sasuke said "I think we could all use some food and drinks, could you take this and get some for all 4 of us. Get it from that resturaunt on the far side of the village because it's got my favorite dishes."

Sakura said "Sure Sasuke-kun, does it matter what."

Sasuke shook his head no and Sakura said "I'll be back as quick as I can." as she quickly ran off.

After she was gone Sasuke said "Damn, I just remember something. Both of you come with me." as he left with both blonds following him.

They soon enter a warehouse and Sasuke lead them down a set of stairs to a basement level and Ino asked "So what are we doing here."

Sasuke said as he turned and started to walk over near Ino "Hmm, oh yeah, well this is where you join us." before he grabbed her and quickly covered her mouth and Naruto moved forward and stabbed a needle into her arm and Ino began to scream for several moments before she passed out.

Sasuke saw this and Naruto said "Release her and go wait on Sakura. Tell her you sent me and Ino to take care of something else and distract her but don't eat my food. World domination makes you hungry."

Sasuke laughed as he quickly left and Naruto who had the passed out form of Ino set her down on a set of boxes and waited until she woke up.

When Ino woke up she asked "What happened."

Naruto said "Genjutsu." causing Ino to turn and back up in fear and Naruto looked confused and asked "What's wrong Ino.

Ino said "You and Sasuke-kun attacked me."

Naruto said "No we didn't. You ran into a security trap that placed you in a genjutsu and you passed out."

Ino rubbed her head and said "Really." in an unsure voice.

Naruto said "Yeah. Luckily I caught you before you hit your head."

Ino blushed and said "Oh..um thanks Naruto."

Naruto waved his hand dismissively as Ino looked around trying to clear her head and Naruto said "Ino, can I ask you something. Why do you like Sasuke so much."

Ino said "Well...truthfully." as she seem to question herself at that moment.

Naruto nods and Ino looked down and said "I've been told by some people that are friends of my family that they were going to arrange for me to be with him...even though I don't want to."

Naruto thought "_Perfect the nannites are working perfect."_ and said "Do you hate that...I mean do you hate that your being forced basically into a sex slave and breeding stock."

Ino looked down and nods and Naruto walked over and said "You know...I don't see you like that. I see you are a very beautiful young lady who will turn into a beautiful woman when she grows up."

Ino felt her cheeks get red and Naruto said "If...what if there was a way to not be forced to love someone...what if someone offered you a chance to chose your own love life, would you do it...even if it went against your friends and families wishes."

Ino bit her lip and said "I guess...I...I hate remembering their words to me...even now I can hear them in my head and I don't like it."

Naruto said "I...I could help you."

Ino looked up shocked and with a little hope in her eyes and asked "How."

Naruto said "I don't like the way things are. I mean the way the world is run, training children to be nothing more then sex slaves and killers...it isn't right so...I want to change the world...I want to know if you would help me change the world."

Ino thought a moment and said "I would like to...but what could I do."

Naruto smiled and he leaned forward and kissed Ino on her cheek and Ino blushed red and Naruto said "Then here." as he held up a small pill.

Ino asked "What is that."

Naruto said "It's something special I created. It's to help those who are helping me to get stronger. If you really want to join me in changing the world then I offer you a chance to join Cobra. All you have to do is take this pill and you will join my army."

Ino thought for several moments fighting with herself as more and more of her will crumbled and eventually she took the pill and swallowed it and when she did she felt pain in her head a moment and blinked and said "Woah...what was that Naruto."

Naruto said "A memory pill...Do you understand now."

Ino thought a moment and said "Yes...the nannites will cure me of poisons, heal me, make me stronger, smarter, faster, and increase my tolerance to pain. It's a gift for those who join Cobra to help change the world...what will you have me do."

Naruto said "For now Ino I think you should go home and ask your family on ways to train, get stronger and train to use your family jutsu. Meet back here 2 months from today to tell me of your skills and how strong you are...also, Sasuke fangirls are a pain in the butt for him. I want you to start following him 3/4 of the way home mondays, wednesday, and friday before going to train or do your daily task. If any of his fangirls follow him after halfway I want you to stop them but don't seriously hurt or kill them. Also don't tell anyone about Cobra, me, or that I asked you to help Sasuke with his fangirl problems. This way you can make those who want to turn you into a sex slave into believing you are following their orders. Do this and I'll help you not only get stronger but also being able to respect yourself as a woman and not a sex toy. Also I'll talk with Sasuke and he will let you sit on one side of him and I'll talk to Sakura and if she really likes him then she can sit on the other side of him and if she's like you then I'll see if I can get her to join Cobra as well."

Ino smiled and said "Thank you Naruto-kun." as she got up and kissed him on the cheek.

Naruto said "No problem but make sure you don't tell anyone about my helping you or any of this, including Sakura. I don't want to get killed for helping you."

Ino said "Don't worry, I won't. Cya." as she left."

Naruto smirked after she was gone and thought "_Slight memory modifications into making her believe that her family and friends either when drunk or not told her she's nothing but a weakling who needs to marry to make thier clan better and making her believe she can trust me and admires me for saving her from hitting her head and trying to save her from becoming breeding stock and instant loyalty..now for Sakura."_

When Naruto returned to where Sakura and Sasuke was with Sakura trying to impress Sasuke Naruto said "Hey Sasuke, Ino wanted me to tell you she's sorry she had to leave but she had to go back home for something related to her clan. I think she was lying though."

Sakura said "What makes you say that."

Naruto said "Well...you may not know this but I have hightened senses, sight, smell, taste, touch, and hearing and well...I smelled blood so I think she cut herself and didn't want to be seen as weak in front of Sasuke while she went home to get it taken care of. We really should get hazard pay with all the potential danger we are in from some of these old buildings teme."

Sasuke said "Just shut up and eat dobe." as he tossed a bag to Naruto who took out a stick of Dango and began to eat it.

Sakura thought "_I wonder...did Ino start...oh well, it gives me more of a chance to be with Sasuke-kun."_

Naruto said "Hey Sakura, can I talk to you as an adult."

Sakura blinked and said "What do you mean. We are not adults, were only 9."

Naruto said "You know how they say once you become a gennin you are considered an adult and I read about several people here in Konoha who became gennin at a younger age then us including Sasuke brother so that means if they were considered an adult you and I should be able to have an adult conversation where we don't go off crying or screaming or fighting each other but sit down and discuss things rationally. Maybe it will be a good chance to show your crush how mature you are." as he took a bite of his food.

Sakura eyes lighted up and said "Sure, what do you want to talk about."

Naruto said "I want to talk about the fact I'm tired of seeing people pick on you because of your hair or your forehead. I think both suit you perfectly and you should be proud of them. Not ashamed and take shit off of people for them."

Sakura bit her lip and Sasuke said "I agree."

Sakura eyes got big and a small smile appeared on her face and Naruto said "That is why Sasuke and I got talking and we want to offer you a chance to show everyone how wrong they are about you...that is if your interested."

Sakura asked "What do you mean."

Naruto looked around and said "Well, Sasuke and I have decided we want to change things for the better."and thought "_Better for me at least."_

Sakura asked "Really...what does that have to do with me."

Naruto said "Well, Sasuke and I are both better then we appear at the accademy, I'm not really the dobe everyone thinks I am. I pretend to be weak and stupid because I know that the rookie of the year and the dead last of the year are always put on the same team together so if Sasuke and I are going to work together we had to set ourselfs up to be on the same team and so he gets rookie of the year and I pretend to be the deadlast, you know deception, hiding your real skills."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who nods and said "He's smarter then me Sakura."

Naruto said "Anyways we also know who our third teammate is going to be when we get gennin as long as she doesn't screw it up and that's the top kunoichi in class which is you."

Sakura eyes widen and she was about to say something an Naruto said "Don't get to excited yet Sakura. We still have something to tell you...Now you see, my adopted father created something that I gave to myself and Sasuke to help us get stronger, smarter, faster, make it where we are unable to be poisoned and also heals faster. If you want to be on our team then your going to have to take my gift as well...but there are a few rules you will have to follow to get it."

Sakura bit her lip and asked "What are they."

Naruto said "Before I can tell you the rules you would have to agree to them and take the gift."

Sakura asked "Is he telling the truth."

Sasuke nods and Sakura asked "What is this gift."

Naruto said "This." as he pulled out a needle.

Sakura asked "What's that."

Naruto said "Sorry, can't tell you but both Sasuke and I have taken it. It's your choice to take it or not." as he set the needle on the table in front of her.

Sakura frowned and looked at the needle and Naruto after a few moments said "Come on Sasuke, looks like she doesn't want to be on our team. Let's go talk to Ino. Maybe she will want to be our 3rd teammate." as he stood up and began to walk toward the door with Sasuke behind him.

Sakura screamed "Wait...I...I'll do it...but where do I put it."

Naruto said "In your arm. It will burn and hurt for a few minutes but I put a pain killer in it to help you deal with it but you will pass out from it for about 5 minutes. If you want Sasuke can stay here and watch you or we both can until you wake back up or if you don't like the idea of having 2 guys around your body when your asleep you could goto the bathroom and lock the door and lay in the tub so you don't fall and hurt yourself. It's your choice and we will know if you took it or not."

Sakura bit her lip and looked at the needle scared and she picked it up and Naruto said "If you want I can give it to you."

Sakura held it out and Naruto walked over and stabbed it into her arm injecting it into her skin and Sakura screamed in pain before she passed out.

Sasuke asked "So what now."

Naruto said "Simple, we wait."

10 minutes later Sakura began to stir and she asked "What happened."

Naruto said "You took our offer remember."

Sakura thought a moment and said "Oh yeah."

Naruto said "Now the rules are simple, you can't tell anyone about my gift or the fact we are screwing the system to set our team up. You are also going to have to start training for real Sakura and I don't mean just what they tell us at the accademy. You are going to have to start really training, eating, and studying to be a better ninja. You will be our team medic since you have perfect chakra control and a great memory. Since you know what your part of the team is you need to start learning everything about medicine, poisons, the human body, and anything else related to it. Go to the library, hospital, talk with Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba and all their family on learning anything about medicine you can. Now also since you know your going to be on the same team as Sasuke and me and we are still to young to actually be dating or anything like that lets work on being teammates first. If you would help Sasuke with his fangirl problem then we would really appreciate it."

Sakura asked "Help him how."

Naruto said "Well...how about you and Ino instead of fighting against each other work together to eliminate the competition. I asked Ino earlier if she would start sitting on one side of him to make it where there would be only one open seat and if you took that seat then nobody but you 2 could sit by him. Also start following Sasuke on Tuesday and Thursdays until he's already 3/4 of the way home and if any of those stalker girls follow him after half way to his house, scare them off. Don't hurt or kill them but scare them off. Think you could do that."

Sakura nods and Naruto said "Well that's about it. You just need to spend at least half your time training your body and half the time training your mind. Does that sound good to you Sasuke."

Sasuke nods and hearing Naruto words in his head said "Well I think that's enough for today. I got training to do and so do you both."

Naruto said "Don't suddenly become my friend or people will notice that and look at our team and that will screw all our hard word. Understand...good, Cya." as he got up and started to leave.

Once he was gone Sasuke said "Don't you have training to do Sakura."

Sakura said "Oh yeah, Cya Sasuke-kun." as she left.

Once she was gone Naruto came back into the room and said "Ino has already joined Cobra and I got her to start training to get to use her family jutsu. Sakura will be our public face to keep attention from us. She will forget about the gift I gave her when she goes to sleep and think that we were just talked to her and she decided to be our team medic. Ino will be back to report her progress in 2 months. I want you to take 1 percent of your family money and put it in this account." as he hands Sasuke a piece of paper that has an account number. "This is a dummy account that I will go to a neighboring town and withdraw from and put into my cobra account in another bank. If asked what the money is for tell them it is a gift to an old family friend of your mothers whose sick in another town. After that start to train hard and get a weapon. Ask for help from ninjas, teachers, people at the weapon stores but train hard until then. I will be preparing to take over ROOT." as he began to leave.

Sasuke asked "What do you want me to do about the girls."

Naruto smirked and said "Don't worry, within a year both girls will see you only as a friend or superior. Cya." as he left.

Sasuke shook his head and thought "_So he got rid of both my headaches...I wonder if he would get rid of the others as well."_


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip One year later

10 year old Naruto bit his lip as he looked at Ino and Sasuke and said "So are you both ready for your part of the plan."

Ino said "Yes Commander. I've gotten good enough with my family jutsu to take over a person body for 10 minutes which will be more then long enough to do what needs to be done."

Naruto nods and pulls out a needle from his weapon pouch and said "Here. I designed this specifically for Danzo. Do not fail."

Both nod and left and Naruto thought "_This is it father."_

Ino and Sasuke sat down at a cafe across from the Hokage tower and a waitress came up and said "Ah, how cute...so what can I do for such a cute couple."

Ino said "I'll have a glass of water and a small salad."

Sasuke said "Tea and Dango please."

The waitress said "Right away."

A few minutes later the waitress returned with their food and said "Enjoy."

Both began to eat very slowly and Sasuke tensed and said "There he is."

Ino glanced over and saw Danzo and nods as she began to slowly make handsigns under the table and said "3..2...1..now." as she mumbled the name of her family jutsu and as she began to slump forward Sasuke leaped forward and kissed her...or at least it appeared to be a kiss.

The waitress that was looking at them said "Kawii." softly

Sasuke sat back and said "Damn, she fainted."

The waitress saw the sad look on Sasuke face and said "Don't worry, she must really like you and was emberrassed. Girls do that."

Sasuke said "Um...is there any way we can get out of the public view. I mean I don't want to cause a scene when she wakes up."

The waitress said "Um...sure, you need some help carrying her."

Sasuke said "No miss." as he picked Ino up bridal style and followed the lady to the back of the stand to a small storage room.

The lady said "Now don't do anything I wouldn't do."

After the door was closed Sasuke thought "_Like I would."_

A few moments earlier, Danzo was walking away from the Hokage office when he tensed a moment and looked left and right before he casually entered the food stand where Sasuke and Ino had been and as he walked past the storage closet Sasuke stuck his hand out with the needle and said "3...2...1."

Danzo said "Release." as a needle stab him in the stomach.

Sasuke quickly closed and locked the door as Danzo began to scream in pain.

2 ROOT operatives appeared next to Danzo and one said "Are you alright."

Danzo said "It burns...my insides are on fire...what am I doing here, what has happened."

Both ROOT operatives looked around and one checked the closet and found it locked but felt a chakra signature inside and drew back and kicked the door.

Ino screamed as she covered her chest since her shirt was on the floor and Sasuke turned and glared and said "What the hell." as he stood in front of Ino with his shirt buttons unbuttoned halfway.

The ROOT operative thought "_OH HELL, INOICHI GOING TO KILL HIM."_

Danzo saw them and said "Leave them, get me back to my office NOW."

Both ROOT ninja grabbed Danzo and shushined away and Ino and Sasuke quickly fixed their cloths as the waitress from before came running into the room and asked "What happened."

Sasuke said "These 2 ANBU looking guys kicked the door in as this guy with bandages on his face was screaming. It scared my date."

The waitress frowned and said "I see...well why don't you both go on and try and enjoy the rest of the day. I'll let you have this meal free since those ninja scared you. I wish you both luck."

Sasuke said "Thanks...come on Ino."

Ino said "I...I think I should go home Sasuke-kun. I...I need some time to think."

Sasuke said "Alright, but if you want to talk I'm here for you."

Ino nods and left and Sasuke said "Damn it." as he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk the other way and thought "_Can you hear me commander...mission success."_

Naruto who was walking down the opposite side of the road thought "_Perfect. Now we just have to wait."_

2 weeks later a computer disk was slipped inside Naruto mail slot on his door and Naruto saw it and thought "_Like clock work."_ as he walked over and took the disk and quickly left.

Later that day Naruto entered his underground base in the mountain and he soon reached the computers that he had upgraded or repaired over the year and put the disk in it.

Naruto pulled up a file and the more he read the bigger his grin got and thought "_I now have all the registration files on every ninja of this village including ROOT operatives. The programming is working perfect and the package of needles with nannites are already in an abandon house at the Uchiha district. Danzo doesn't even know he ordered these files or that he sent his guards to get those needles. Once they get back he will order them to begin giving them to all the squad leaders of each ROOT team. Over the next 3 months I will slowly gain full control of ROOT and Danzo won't even realise he not in charge until it's too late."_


	5. Chapter 5

9 months later

A 20 year old Anko Mitarashi sat at the Dango stand with 17 year old Kurenai Yuuhi when the waiter came over and said "Pardon me Anko but a guy came by and order and paid for this and asked that you get it with this scroll." as he set a tray of Dango and Sake on the table.

Kurenai blinked and said "Seems like you got a secret admire Anko."

Anko snorts and said "Or some guy wanting to get lucky easy." as she took a stick of Dango and began to eat it as she pulled the scroll open and read

**If you want to be free of the curse seal Orochimaru gave you, come to the Hokage monument tonight at sunset and come alone.**

Anko froze as she read that and Kurenai asked "What's wrong."

Anko said "Someone playing a sick joke." as she threw the scroll on the table.

Kurenai frowned and picked it up and read the scroll and her eyes widen and said "What do you think."

Anko was quite a moment and said "I think it's a trap."

Kurenai said "Me too...are you going."

Anko bit her lip and said "Yeah, if it's real I can't let it pass but if it is a joke or a trap someone's going to die." as she grabbed another stick of Dango.

Kurenai said "I'm coming also...just in case. I'll hide in a genjutsu."

Anko smiled slightly and said "Thanks."

That evening Anko walked onto the Hokage Monument just before sunset and after a few minutes a figure dressed in white with a red cobra painted on the front of his shirt with a white hood and mask hiding his face appeared in a shushin and the figure said "You were told to come alone."

Anko said "I did."

The figure said "Then I'll have to kill the other woman in the genjutsu if she isn't with you." as he pulled out a sword off his back.

Anko said "WAIT...alright, she's with me."

The figure said "Tell her to come out. I know she's there and her genjutsu is useless against me."

Kurenai said as she stepped out "I heard you."

The figure asked "Who are you."

Kurenai said "Kurenai Yuuhi...who are you."

The figure said "You may call me Arashi Kage...my master want's to know what your relations with Anko is."

Kurenai said "I'm her best friend."

Arashi was quite a few moments and said "I understand. My master has agreed to meet you both to discuss removal of the curse seal but I have to shushin us to his location for security reason. Do you both agree to that."

Anko looked at Kurenai and both nod and Arashi put his sword back on his back and walked over and offered his arms and said "Hold on."

Both did and in a swirl of leaves all 3 disappeared off the mountain.

They appeared in a tunnel with lights overhead and Arashi said "Before we go any further I must inform you of the rules. There are seals halfway down this hallway that makes it where you can't use jutsu past that point. You are guest here and you will act as such. Any acts of agression will be dealt with by me. You will show my master the proper respect. Do you both undestand."

Anko said "We understand but who is your master."

Arashi began to walk down the hall ignoring their question and the ladies began to follow.

After 10 minutes they came to a fork in the tunnels and took a right and soon came to a room with a red cobra painted on the wall and a video display was seen on the wall with a conference table in the middle and several chairs around the table and Arashi said "Please wait here. My master is on his way here now." as he walked over to a wall and stood.

A few moments later the wall rose besides Arashi and a figure dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt with a dark blue jacket with a red cobra painted on it, black gloves and a dark blue helmet mask that was shaped like a cobra while completely hiding the person face from view.

The thing that both ladies notice was that he was the around 5'5 while Arashi was 5'6.

The figure stepped over and said "**Hello Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Cobra Commander."**

Anko snorts and CC said "**Something you find interesting Anko."**

Anko said "I'm just currious as to when the surprise is going to be displayed. I mean this is like one big costume party."

CC said "**I can assure you that this is no party." **as he snapped his fingers and several doors that neither woman notice before opened and 30 men dressed in black with a red cobra painted on their chest wearing black mask with red cobra on them came out and quickly circle around them.

CC said "**These are my Cobra commando's. Each are as skilled as an ANBU individually. Still think this is a Joke."**

Anko frowned and said "More like a trap."

CC said "**No, this is no trap either. If you would both sit down I would be glad to explain how I can remove that seal from your neck as well as give you a job offer."**

Anko glanced at Kurenai and both slowly sat down at the table as did CC and Anko said "So explain."

CC said "**Very well, please look at the screen behind us." **As he pressed a button on the table.

Both woman looked and saw some nannites and Kurenai asked "What is that."

CC said "**Those white things are actually white blood cells inside the human body magnified to several thousand times their real size. As for those machines. That is my father legacy that he passed to me. Their called nannites, his lifes work. I've taken his knowledge and have been using it to complete his work. The nannites are how I plan to cure your curse seal by having them target the curse seal inside your body and destroy it from the inside out...of coarse that's if you don't take my job offer**."

Anko who was shocked thought "_That's if I don't take the offer...what the hell could he be offering me."_ and asked "What is this job offer." actually curious.

CC said "**Before I tell you I want to bring one other person in here but don't worry, he's not a threat**." as he snapped his finger and the door beside Arashi opened again and both woman eyes widen as Danzo walked in and said "Yes Cobra commander." with a bow startling both woman.

CC said "**Please sit down Danzo...Now as you both can see, Danzo here is actually my prisoner or slave, or servant...or personal punching bag, depending on what kind of mood I am in. Now you see, Danzo here...he's an even bigger traitor to Konoha then Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha put together. Danzo was the one who funded Orochimaru research on those children as well as the curse seal**." causing Anko to become extremely pissed.

CC said "**He is also the man who ordered the Uchiha massacre ...that's right, just like you were following order of your sensei like a good little ninja, Itachi was also following orders when he killed his clan. Danzo, Koharu, Homaru, and the Sandaime Hokage know all this and yet they are all well respected while you are treated as a traitor and a snake whore even though according to your last medical exam your still a virgin and Itachi is a missing nin because he couldn't finish his last order and he spared his brothers life instead of killing him like he was ordered to**."

Anko frowned and Kurenai said "What proof do you have."

CC said "**That arm Danzo has in a sling has 3 sharingan eyes that he stole from the bodies of Uchiha members after the massacre along with one under his bandages. That arm was also grown by Orochimaru for him and it contains the Mokuton bloodline. Danzo was planning to use the Sharingan and the Mokuton to turn the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki into his own personal weapon. Isn't that right Danzo**."

Danzo said "Yes Cobra commander."

Anko said "What the hell is he doing alive if you know he's a traitor."

CC said "**Because he's a very valuable tool since I made him my servant...but his usefulness is coming to an end, that is if you are interested in my job offer**."

Anko turned and said "What is this offer."

CC waved his finger and said "**Not yet, there is still some more info you need to hear and see before you hear my offer. Danzo, please inform Anko of the security measures that were taken about her when she returned to Konoha from Orochimaru."**

Danzo said "The council and the Hokage had several seals placed on you in order to ensure that you were not a threat to the village. The first is a tracking seal that activates whenever you leave the village walls. Built into this seal is also a prisoner seal. If activated by a handsign similar to the Hyuuga cage bird seal the seal could actually torture you to make you easier to capture or kill you if you are deemed to much of a threat. Finally is a sterility seal. The fear of what experiments Orochimaru did to you could pass on to any children you had made it where we had a seal making it impossible for you to have children placed on you. These seals were built into the seal that is restricting the curse seal on your neck."

CC frowned in his mask and Danzo began to scream as he fell to the floor in convulsions and said "**You should thank me Danzo for the pain you are in. After all I just saved your life**."

Danzo gritted his teeth as he continued to feel pain and CC said "**No matter. Now you see, when I free you of the curseseal my nannites will target ALL seals on your body so they will destroy those seals as well...but since they were put on with the Hokage and the Councils permission what do you think will happen to you once they find out they are gone. Consider you a traitor even more and possibly kill you...all for just following the orders of your sensei like you were trained and taught to do since the very first day in the accademy**."

Anko bit her lip as she glared at the form of Danzo in pain and Kurenai said "What are you getting at."

CC said "**In a moment Ms. Yuuhi." **as he pressed a button on the table and a keyboard popped out and CC started to type on it quickly and he turned and said **"Let's see what we have about you both shall we**." as both woman turned to the screen and were shocked to see the picture of them from thier registration files and CC said "**Hmm, this is interesting**." as he touched the keyboard and highlighted a section under mission history.

Kurenai said "What is that."

CC turned and said "It's a mission that you are going to be given soon. Your going to be sent on a information gathering mission up north near the border of fire and rice field."

Anko said "How do you know she's getting that mission."

CC turned to her and said "**Because I've used Danzo to infiltrate nearly every level of government of military power in this village. This mission was requested by Jiraiya of the Sannin for an informant of his. See that symbol right there. The one with the star. It's a special note the Sandaime puts on covert missions where only him and his 2 advisors can get access to. Danzo here has been working with both of them since the last reign of the Sandaime secretly...anyways your not the one getting the info. Jiraiya is in exchange for the informants payment...you.**" as he typed on the keyboard and the mission highlighted and both womans eyes widen as they read.

Kureani said "It can't be...I'm..."

CC said "**It doesn't request you by name, just a young kunoichi who is still a virgin. It could have been you or Anko or anyone else. Apparently the guy likes it when woman fight back durring sex**." as he turn around and said "_**Get out of my sight Danzo**_."

Danzo began to crawl away as the pain finally stopped but when he got to the door Arashi drew back and kicked him in the ribs.

Anko frowned and said "Why are you telling us this."

CC said "**Because if you accept my deal then you could protect your friend here and move her out of the Sandaime's hands as well as the council. You see I want you to join Cobra. Both actually but I had only originally planned for you. In exchange I will have Danzo hand over control of ROOT to you publically as well make you a council member replacing him on the council. This will give you a chance to get the satisfaction of seeing them having to swallow their pride and treat you with respect even thought they don't want to. Also..." **as he explained the rest of his plans for Anko position and finished "...**and so with your power you could make Kurenai your assistant in helping to organize and control your men and serve Cobra. The only one you would answer to would be me**."

Anko frowned and CC said "**Why don't I give you both a few minutes to think about it. I'll be back in one hour to get your answers**." as he snapped his finger and a commando brought in a tray with some Dango and Sake and several bottles of water that were in ice before everyone but Kurenai and Anko left.

Arashi followed CC and asked "Do you think they will accept."

CC said "**Hate will let you do things you normally wouldn't and both woman have a reason to hate those in power of Konoha. Fear can also make you do some things you wouldn't usually do. They both have a reason to fear as well since one is facing being killed a possible traitor if she wants her freedom and the other is facing being either raped or forced into sex**." as he walked into a lab and began to type on a computer and a giant tube of black looking liquid began to bubble as the tubes power came on.

Arashi glanced around and said "Nar..I mean commander."

CC stopped typing and said "**You know the rules better then that...what's wrong**."

Arashi said "I have a request. I...I would like to recruit someone into Cobra."

CC said "**Hmm...who**."

Arashi said "Hinata Hyuuga."

CC reached up taking off his helmet showing him to be Naruto and said "Take it off Sasuke."

Arashi took off his mask showing Sasuke and Naruto said "Why do you want Hinata to join us."

Sasuke bit his lip and said "You've seen how everyone treats her including her family...I'm tired of seeing her get hurt and want to help her."

Naruto turned halfway and smirked and said "I see...took you long enough."

Sasuke blinked and asked "What."

Naruto said "Sasuke, I know you better then probably anyone in this village, hell probably the world. Ever since you found out the truth about Itachi you can't stand to see families suffer. I've seen you ready to nearly go Itachi on the Hyuuga clan several times and I know right now your good enough to actually take some of them out since you spend so much time training with ROOT...but how far are you willing to go to help her."

Sasuke said "Um...as far as needed."

Naruto sighed as he sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk and said "Sasuke...do you know why I won't bring Ino or Sakura here."

Sasuke shook his head no and Naruto said "It's because I realised something. My nannites are indeed a very powerful and useful item that can change the world...but it can't give me the one thing I want. I put a program in both girls nannites to make it where they would fall out of love with you and fall in love with me. Ino was an instant love and Sakura was a love that would build up over time. The programs worked perfectly and if I just wanted them for sex or bragging right then they would both have been fine with it...I dated them both, seperately and together...but I never did anything with either...both girls made moves on me and I realised at that moment that my nannites can't give me love...I didn't learn who my mother was until Danzo told us, I never knew who my sperm donar was...I realise now that when I was 4 and found this place I wanted someone...anyone to love me...that was why I was so willing to take the original Cobra commander as my father and why I see my own as nothing more then a sperm donar...I gave both Ino and Sakura new nannites and they are now friends with me and will follow my orders if I have to use them as such but both girls are getting stronger while also living. Ino got that little boy toy...what he's called again.."

Sasuke said "Sai."

Naruto said "Yeah, Sai. She actually likes him because he looks a lot like you but because of his ROOT training his mind is more fucked up then both of us put together and she loves screwing his mind over."

Sasuke said "That why you gave her the name mindbender."

Naruto said "Sort of...For those I know will be close to me I gave you each the names of the Original Cobra who were close to my father...or at least tried to...but like I said, Ino got Sai and Sakura got Kabuto, the adopted son of the head of the hospital."

Sasuke said "And also a spy working for Akasuna no Sasori."

Naruto said "True...but he also had a curseseal from Orochimaru. That boys seems to be everyones bitch so I thought that giving him to Tomax and Xamot would make them happy so I freed him while giving him a tattoo to look like the curseseal that can be destroyed later."

Sasuke asked "That reminds me, why the hell did you give Sakura 2 names."

Naruto said "Because the girls crazy as hell and has a second personality in her. After learning of the Kyuubi I made my own joke in my head and thought of her second personality as her twin that she sealed inside herself and I figure give each a name to keep off her shit list. I maybe immune to poisons thanks to the nannites and the fox but I wouldn't want to piss that girl off. She's better with needles then I am."

Sasuke said "Now that's scary."

Naruto chuckled and said "You want Hinata...fine, you recruit her and she will serve you. I'll make you some nannites for her this week but she's got to get strong and I don't want a Hyuuga massacre. I won't program any personal feelings into her program though except that she will be more confident in herself and loyaly to Cobra. Anything else you will have to work on with her. She also isn't coming to this base. Use the one under your clan compound to train her with your unit and if there is any trouble with her clan YOU deal with it and I don't mean body bags."

Sasuke said "Once, I killed one guy and you never let me live it down."

Naruto said "Hey, you killed more then that. You killed 67 guys but that one guy just called you gay and you cut him into 22 seperate pieces in front of an entire fucking crowd. I had to write a program to reconstruct a guys face to make him look like you so that he could get killed by ANBU so you wouldn't be put in the bingo book. I see you as a brother Sasuke but I still owe you an ass kicking for that...hmm." as he heard a beeping sound from the computer.

Sasuke said "What." looking at the computer.

Naruto muttered "So I was right." as he turned off the monitor.

Sasuke said "Right about what."

Naruto turned back around and said "Sasuke, you have your secrets and I have mine. This is one of mine for now. When I am ready I will tell you but give me space for now OK."

Sasuke frowned and said "Fine...but can you add something to Hinata nannites for me."

Naruto asked "What."

Sasuke smirked and explained what he wanted and Naruto slapped his face and said "Just...go, get out of my face for now." as he began to rub his temples.

Sasuke put back on his mask and Naruto glared at Arashi now and said "I hate you. I really do...but yeah, I'll put that in her programming. Now give me a few minutes to get back to my work."

An hour after leaving, CC and Arashi returned to the room where Anko and Kurenai were and he notice the food and drinks had been used and CC said "**So what have you decided."**

Anko said "We want to know what Cobra is and what you plan to do."

CC sat down and said "**Do you know why there are so many ninja wars and why you have to do missions like the one coming up for you Kurenai and why so many men and woman have to die for stupid missions...the answer is simple. There's an old saying to many commanders and not enough soldiers. There are to many different factions in the world all fighting against each other for power and dominants...that is why I plan to end it by uniting all the nations under one banner. By bringing about world domination I can ensure world peace. There won't be a reason to seduce enemies for information because there won't be any enemies. There will only be criminals who can be dealt with quickly."**

Kurenai said "So you plan to destroy Konoha."

Laughter could be heard from CC as he said "**Forgive me for my laughing but that was stupid Kurenai. How do you kill a snake...anyone**."

Anko said "Cut off it's head." confusingly as Kurenai glared at CC.

CC said "**Correct, now can either of you tell me who the head would be**."

Kurenai said "The Hokage."

CC said "**No, while the Hokage is the head of this village he takes orders from someone much higher. Can you guess who**."

Anko eyes widen and said "The firelord."

CC said "**Very good. Each hidden village, regaurdless of how powerful or weak they are have to follow the orders of the feudal lord or king of the country they are in. Have you ever heard of control through fear. Each of the 5 great nations do that now with the help of their greater numbers, resources, or Jinchuuriki including Konoha. The feudal lords control the hidden village through fear also by threatening to cut off resources that the villages need to survive like food or money. My nannites are also a weapon that will become feared by the world. They can be used for so many things from healing to destroying to control depending on how I program them. I can make it where they could target all organic and it would destroy anything that is not made of metal or stone or I could have it target all things non organic and destroy all metal and stone in an area or any combination of the 2. The possiblities are endless really**."

Anko said "So your going to do what exactly. Put those things in people and control them."

CC said "**HELL NO. I only do that with people like Danzo, his ROOT agents and a few others that had to be sacrificed for the greater good. What's the use of ruling the world if you kill everyone by turning them into puppets**."

Kurenai asked "And who all have you sacrificed for the greater good."

CC said "**I've had some of my cobra commando's that were former ROOT members track down bandits and mercenaries who were terrorizing trade routes and smaller villages and capture as many of them as possible. Then they gave them a injection of nannites that turned them basically into cobra operatives since they are only bandits or mercenaries I have them searching out other bandits and mercenaries to not only protect the people who are being terrorized and the bandits are either killed or become more of my men. Right now I have around 150 of them in the elemental nation and they have basically become a spy network for me. They pass messages back to my commando's telling us who is hiring them, whose causing trouble, and other useful information like that...I know your both don't like the idea of me doing that but think about the Yamanaka clan, they basically do the exact same thing as my nannites except mine is a more long term deal**."

Kurenai frowned and Anko said "He's right...but if you can make people basically do what you want how can I know your not going to do the same with me."

**CC said "Arashi over there is my personal enforcer and body guard. He also has nannites in him but he has his own thoughts and control of his body. His nannites protect him from poison, heal him quicker from injuries, increases his speed strength and reaction time as well as helping him remember things easier. We are able to talk to each other without speaking out loud if we are close to each other. I actually want to give you the same setup he has since it's one I want to give to each of my generals. Kurenai will have to recieves some as well**."

Kurenai said "Now hold on. I..."

CC said "**Please stop and listen first...the reason you have to have them is why even if Anko turns down my offer to join me she will also still get some to remove those seals from her since I know what it is like to have a seal ruin your life. The nannites all have one set of instructions that can not be changed. It was created by my father and those are that you will be unable to speak about the nannites to anyone unless I give you permission to and you won't be able to speak about anything you have seen or heard here today. This is not an option since you already have them in you**."

Both womans eyes widen and Anko said "The Dango."

CC said "**Correct. I am sorry but it was for security reasons. All that is waiting for is for me to send the signal to activate them and you both will pass out and I will have some of my female Cobra commando's take you both back to your homes. When you wake up the seals on your neck will be gone so you will be free and you just won't be able to speak about Cobra, me, or my nannites and the nannites can read your mind and keep you from writing or sending code about them also. I did give you a little gift though. As I have done with Arashi both of you can send each other messages without speaking by sending a small amount of chakra to your neck here**." as he pointed to a spot on his neck.

CC said "**After that you can speak to each other no problem. You both will heal faster and are now immune to poisons and will have faster reflexes, be a little stronger and faster. The only question is now what will you do. Will you join Cobra or go back to your lives**."

Anko asked "What will happen if we join Cobra."

CC said "**You will both get a couple more nannites. These nannites have command codes so that all Cobra's will instantly know you are Generals and to be listened to unless your orders go against my own. You will also be able to speak with me or other Generals without the use of your mouth so enemies won't be able to over hear our conversation if we are being spied on. As I said, you Anko would get command of ROOT officially but it will only be 50 Cobra's. These Cobra in this unit will be called Vipers and are yours to use as you see fit and that includes training. When your in council chambers Kurenai if she accepts then will be in charge of them or if you are not in Konoha for some reason she will be in charge of them. You will spy on the council and the Hokage and try to keep all information related to Cobra from being put together. You will be in charge of things around Konoha mostly. Also if we get a chance to go after Orochimaru you will be there for the battle with him**."

Anko's eyes lighted up and Kurenai bit her lip and Anko looked at Kurenai who slowly nods and Anko said "We accept."

As soon as the words left Anko mouth she began to scream a moment before passing out which Arashi caught her before she hit the ground and CC said "**Arashi, please see to it that Anko is taken to her home by a female Cobra and have the Cobra wait until she wakes up to tell her to meet at 10:45 am in front of the council chambers for Danzo to take her before the council**. **Also make sure she is given this.**" as he pulled out a needle and handed it to Arashi.

Arashi glanced over to Kurenai who was looking confused and CC said "**Do not worry about her. After you take care of Anko go ahead and go about getting some rest. You still have your cover to keep**."

Arashi nods and motions for the door as 2 female Cobra who you could tell by the way their cloths fit came over and grabbed Anko before they left.

After the room was cleared of everyone but CC and Kurenai he turned and said "**Please follow me**."

Kurenai said "What's going on."

Silence was her answer as CC walked to the door he came in and made a follow motion and Kurenai bit her lip and began to follow CC.

They walked for about 5 minutes in silence until they came to a set of stairs and they went down them till they came to another hallway which they walked to the end and came to a metal door with a cobra painted on it and CC said "**Before we go further I want you to know that you are about to see a secret that Danzo had hid from everyone and I learned about after I took control of him. I've done all I can to help but even I have limits to what I can do**." before he cut his finger and pressed it to each of the cobra fangs on the picture of a cobra and the door glowed and opened.

Kurenai and CC walked into the room and Kurenai gasped as she saw a hospital bed in the middle of the room facing away from the door and saw several machines hooked up to a person in the bed and Kurenai could hear the heart monitor.

She turned to CC who was looking down and said "What is this."

CC motioned with his hand for her to proceed and walked over and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his head lowered.

Kurenai looked confused and worried before she walked around and looked at the person on the bed and her eyes widen and said "Mother." as she moved forward.

Kurenai turned glaring at CC and said "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS. MY MOTHER DIED."

CC sighed and said "**Do you know how you got that scar on your left hip that goes to your ribs**."

Kurenai frowned and said "No. It happened when I was a kid."

CC said "**You were 6 when you got it from what I was told...you got it the same day mother here fell into a coma from her injuries when an assassin was sent to kill most of your family...From what I was told the Sandaime had a Yamanaka used their clans jutsu to make you believe she died on a mission so that you would forget the truth of what happened that day and you could go about living a normal life...mind you, all I know for sure is what Danzo told me since the assassin was one of his ROOT that he sent**."

Kurenai glanced at the woman on the bed and said "What...I...why did he want to kill my family...Is she going to be alright."

CC said "**She's dying...her conditions gotten worse over the last few months that I've had her here even though I had my nannites healing her. I've had them remove all the poisons from her system as well as repair the organs that were damaged by them as best as possible but the damage was untreated for too long...I had planned to contact you soon which is why I was willing to let you come in with Anko. I hadn't known that you were friends at the time with her...right now there are only 2 choices that can be done for her**."

Kurenai turned and asked "What are they."

CC said "**I have her sedated right now to keep her comfortable as best as possible since the damage to her body is painful for her. I can give her a shot with some more nannites that will remove all the pain from her body and wake her up from her coma...but she won't last the night. You would get a chance to talk to her and say goodbye or...we can let her rest and just eventually pass away in her sleep...it's your call**."

Kurenai said "What if we had a doctor come and treat her."

CC shook his head and said "**I've had several come and look at her. Even threatened to kill a few or pay them a fortune if they could cure her and they all told me that not even Tsunade would be able to heal all the damage to her and that her condition was terminal**."

Kurenai had tears falling down her face and she said "She's suffering."

CC said "**Yes**."

Kurenai sniffed and wiped a few tears from her eyes and said "Damn it...why...why did Danzo want to kill us...what did we do that he wanted us dead for." as she held her mothers hand.

CC was quite and Kurenai said "DAMN IT, ANSWER ME."

CC said quitely "**Your brother**."

Kurenai blinked and said "What...what do you mean my brother." caught off guard by the tone of the voice she heard.

CC said "**You have a half brother who is younger then you. He has a...gift...that Danzo thought would have been a great asset to ROOT. Mother was an obstacle to getting at your brother and sent an assassin to kill her and to take your brother...he did attack her and used a poison weapon and while his back was turned you grabbed your mothers sword she had lost in the fight against the assassin and stabbed him in the kidney. The ROOT took the poisoned weapon out of her body and slashed you with it before he fell to the ground dead. That's where that scar came from...From what I was told she was a medic and removed the poison from you before she fell into a coma**."

Kurenai asked "My brother...what happened to him...Why can't I remember him, where is he...is he in ROOT or Cobra. PLEASE TELL ME." getting frantic.

CC was quite for several moments and said "**Again all I know is what Danzo told me when I forced him to tell me...he told me that when you and her were in the hospital that Danzo kidnapped her from there and that the Sandaime with her gone decided to have a Yamanaka use their bloodline on you and either sealed away your memories or destroyed them and gave you new ones that told that she died on a mission and erased all traces of your brother in your mind...I don't know how much is true since the Sandaime didn't tell Danzo and only vaguely told Homaru and Koharu**."

Kurenai frowned and asked "But what of my brother."

CC said "**Knowledge is power and power comes at a price. There for knowledge comes at a price...your brother is alive...he is in Cobra...but he didn't want you to come into Cobra. In fact he wanted you to never know about him so that you could live your life in peaceful ignorance instead of the pain you feel now**."

Kurenai looked up and asked "But...but if he didn't want me to know then...Why."

CC said "**Because of her...because soon a choice will have to be made...the sedative that we are currently using on her is losing it's effect on her. In fact the latest result of blood test show that she could awaken at any time. Either I switch to another sedative that is much stronger that will most likely make it where she will never awaken or I can bring her out of the coma for a short period of time before she passes away...your brother...it was cruel of him to do it but I placed a special nannite inside your mother that has allowed her to see the world through your brothers eyes linked to the ones inside him. She knows you are here now. Your brother can see you thanks to some hidden camera's. It was his way of telling her that both of you are alive so if it is chosen not to revive her then she can die in peace knowing that her children are safe**."

Kurenai said "But I want to meet him...he's...he's the only family I have besides mother."

CC asked "**And what...I told you knowledge is power. If you found out who he is will you hate him for who he is or what he has done. Would you love him...what if he was a monster, a killer, a rapist...a madman...you have a connection through blood...but so did Itachi Uchiha and he was willing to kill the rest of his clan under orders. While blood is a bond you have it is all the bond you have. Both he and I have read your file when he learned of you and so we know the story about how you were supposedly concieved through a mission...It could have been a mission, or it could have been a rape...or it could have been with someone she truly loved who died or is still alive in the world and you were given that story as part of your fake memories. The only one who knows for sure is her...but your brother believes that his sperm donor was no better then a mission or rape...that it was his fault that mother is in this conditions and that you've had you memory fucked with to the point you don't know the truth..that any bond of being siblings you and him could ever of had were destroyed because of his sperm donor and the people of this village and the gift he was cursed with that made people like Danzo want him...now with that knowledge what would you do if he was someone you were told to kill someday. What if he was some kind of monster..or demon. What if he was someone you loved in another way as a crush or possible boyfriend or lover...what if he was someone you hated...what would you do**."

Kurenai bit her lip and looked at CC and opened her mouth when a hand grabbed her wrist shocking both CC and Kurenai as they saw the hand belong to the woman on the bed.

CC quickly moved over and said "**Kushina, Take it easy...don't try and move..save your strength**."

Kushina reached out with her other hand grabbing CC wrist stopping him and she moved both hands together where Kurenai and CC hands held between them and she said weak and softly "My children."

Kurenai eyes widen as she understood what her mother was saying looked at CC who bowed his head slightly and reached up with his free hand and removed the mask from his head and face and Kurenai eyes widen even further as she recognised the person and Naruto said softly "Mother."

Kushina said weakly "Naruto...Kurenai...I love you both...I'm...I'm sorry I wasn't there...I...please...be there...for each other...all...all I have left...is you...you are my legacy...my hope...my dreams...my life...live...live for me...together...please."

Kurenai said "We will mom...mom, I love you.." as tears fell from her eyes.

Kushina smiled slightly and said "And I you my crimson setting sun...and you as well my spiraling maelstrom...I'm proud of you both...always."

Naruto said "Please rest mother, I can make the pain go away, I'll find a way to help you...please." as he sounded desperate.

Kushina shook her head slightly and said "No...my pain is already gone...I...I got to see my children one last time...hold on to each other...you are all the family either of you have left...you are no monster son...you are a prince...and you are a princess...my prince and princess...be strong for each other...and protect each other...promise me...both of you promise that you will be family..."

Kurenai said "We will mother..." with a cracked voice.

Naruto said "Always mother." solumnly.

Kushina smiled and said "Then I can finally res...t..." as she closed her eyes and her hands fell off of both Kurenai and Naruto hand.

Naruto closed his eyes as tears began to fall and Kurenai screamed "MOTHER..." as she fell forward toward Kushina body and began to hold it.

Naruto reached up to the heart machine that was flatlined and turned it off along with the IV and he grabbed his mask slipping it back on and began to walk toward the door and Kurenai said in a choke voice "Where are you going."

CC turned and said "**I've only known her in a coma for a couple of months and then this one conversation...It hurts me...but I'm use to being alone...she was there for you, even if the memories you have were faked you still had her in your life so you deserve the right to mourn her death privately without worrying about saying or doing something to upset someone you don't know**." as he turned and started toward the door again.

Kurenai frowned and said "She's your mother also."

CC stopped and said "**And**." as he turned his head slightly.

Kurenai glared and moved over grabbing CC by the collar and grabbing his mask and ripping it off and froze as she saw the tears coming down Naruto face and thought "_He was trying to act strong for me."_

She quickly moved forward pulling him into a hug and Naruto wrapped his arms around her pulling her as close as he could to him.

The sound of sobs echoed in the room as both siblings cried in each others arms.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE:This chapter is dedicated to a family I know and the situation is very close to real life. If this relationship details bother you then I am sorry but I was requested to do this kind of story cross over and the basic idea behind it was given to me by the family I am using the relationship for. So if it offends anyone sorry but as I said, it was a request from a family I know personally...AND NO, IT'S NOT MINE...But it might be my future daughter in laws since the idea came from her and her family.

Naruto after several minutes placed his hand behind Kurenai back and lead her out of the room and down the hall to another door which he cut his finger and slid across a cobra symbol and opened the door and lead her inside.

Kurenai looked around the room and saw it was a grand looking room with a king size bed, a dresser, several recliner chairs, a desk, bookshelfs, and other things that looked like a cross between a bedroom, a office, a den, and a meditation room.

Naruto said "My home." as he took her over to a set of chairs and sat down pulling Kurenai down with him causing her to eep startled.

Naruto began to rub her back and said "Don't say anything and don't think of me as your brother. Just think of me as someone here who wants to comfort you."

Kurenai sniffed and smiled slightly and said "Not how I pictured today going."

Naruto said "Neither did I...I'm here for you." as he continued to rub her back softly and gently.

Kurenai looked down and said "I...I want to tell you about her..." as she sniffed and said "But I don't know if what I remember is real now." sounding upset and began to cry and thought "_I can't believe this. Mom just died and I can't even be sure my memories of her are real to think about the good times."_ as she broke down and sobbed.

Naruto lowered his head and whispered softly "I know...just let it out."

Kurenai turned her head and began to cry into his shoulder.

Naruto who was still rubbing her back began to rub her stomach as tears fell from his own eyes.

As both cried Naruto rested his head in the crook of Kurenai neck still rubbing her back and stomach and Kurenai had put her arms around his head holding him close to her.

They both fell asleep like this in each others arms and it was several hours later when Naruto awoke to hearing Kurenai quite sobs in her sleep and he began to rub her stomach and back again.

As he did Naruto thought "_That's strange, her belly buttons an outty instead of an inny. Why didn't I notice that before." _as he continued to rub not lifting his head from where it was resting while trying to comfort Kurenai.

Kurenai soon awoke herself tensed as she felt herself being held by someone and soon the memories of what happened returned at the same time as Naruto noticed her sobs had stopped and he said softly "I'm here for you."

Kurenai relaxed as she knew whose lap she was sitting on and didn't bother to move until she felt something and her eyes widen and thought "_WHAT THE FUCK."_ as she cleared her throat and asked "What are you doing." in a neutral tone.

Naruto still not looking up said "Rubbing your back and stomach. I fell asleep earlier and woke up hearing your sobs in your sleep so I started rubbing them again to try and comfort you...why."

Kurenai bit her lip and said "Oh." and thought "_It's just a simple mistake, his hand must have drifted up in our sleep. I don't want to make things even more wierd for now."_

As this continued Kurenai felt herself getting a little turned on by his hand brushing against her nipple and moving along her breast above her outfit and she bit her lip and thought "_I..I think I better stop this before things get any more...OH SHIT." _

Naruto asked "Does that help."

Kurenai bit her lip and moaned and Naruto heard this and said "Guess so, I'll have to thank Tomax and Xamot later for teaching me how to use chakra to massage...it doesn't hurt does it." sounding worried at the end.

Kurenai said out gasply "No." as she closed her eyes and without realising it began to squeeze her legs together slightly to relieve some of the heat that was starting to rise between them while sitting on Naruto lap.

This continued for several minutes and Naruto felt himself get hard and thought "_Oh shit...go down, go down...damn it, I don't want to freak her out..why the hell is it getting hard."_

Kurenai eyes widen as she felt Naruto member get hard and thought _"Oh fuck, why is he getting hard now of all times...oh my...it can't be." _as she bit her lip and closed her eyes as her body began to grind against his.

Naruto groaned and whispered "Nai."

Kureani moaned "Naru..." as both looked up and looked into the others eyes seeing mirrors of thier own emotions over the loss of thier mother and the life they have lived.

Slowly as both began to inch closer grief of losing their mother was replaced with longing to be loved, longing was replaced with desire to not lose any other loved ones, and desire was replaced with lust to feel embraced of not being alone.

The next morning Kurenai awoke feeling the warmth of a body pressed against hers and the events of the night before came back to her and Naruto voice whispered in her ear "Good morning."

Kurenai said "Morning." softly.

Naruto scooted away where Kurenai rolled onto her back and he moved over to where he was laying on top of her looking at her lovingly and said "This is probably wrong to say but...for the first time in my life I feel loved and I am content with life."

Kurenai laughed and pulled him down to kiss her and after they broke the kiss she sighed and said "You know...we should be thinking what we did was wrong, that it was a mistake...but I don't...For every argument that I can make against it like the fact we are siblings I have to point out that the Hyuuga clan does it."

Naruto said "And the Uchiha. Fujaku, Sasuke Uchiha dad, well...that is one fucked up guy. His mother Isa was the 3rd wife of the previous clanhead who also happened to have been her father and Sasuke mom Mikota was also the daughter of the 2nd wife of the previous clanhead so they were siblings and cousins."

Kurenai said "Really."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Kurenai sighed and said "But what now."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "Do you regret last night."

Kurenai looked at Naruto and after several minutes said "No...while I hadn't expected it and I can tell you didn't either I don't regret it...in fact I'm actually a little relieved."

Naruto blinked and asked "Relieved...why."

Kurenai said "Who could I trust to share my first time with then someone I know who loves me, not because of my looks or my rank, or anything superficial like that but actual love."

Naruto bit his lip and looked down and Kurenai asked "Something wrong."

Naruto said "It wasn't my first time."

Kurenai blinked and said "Oh. Well that explains how you were so good then." in a questioning tone.

Naruto blushed and looked away and rolled to the side of the bed and said "It wasn't my choice...in fact it was the final acts that pushed me to truly starting cobra."

Kurenai set up and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I guess to explain I have to start at the beginning...I was kicked out of the orphange at the age of 4...I have no memories before being in the orphanage..I think my own memories might have been erased also...anyways when I was living on the streets I had no food or home or even shelter...I think Kyuubi did something to my body back then to make it where I could live on little to no food...anyways I was in the woods looking for food when I found a cherry tree...I climb the tree and began to eat every cherry on the tree..I was still hungry and I saw a couple more out over a river that was nearby and when I went to get them I fell in the river and was swept downstream before being pulled under because I didn't know how to swim."

Kurenai covered her mouth and Naruto said "That was when I somehow blacked out and awoke in this place...it was an old military base that predates Konoha...except everything was black and I could hear and feel the water around me pouring into one of the rooms where one of the walls gave way over time. I felt around in the darkness until I entered the main lab...the lab had sensors that activated when I walked in, even after all those years of unuse...A video came on and the original cobra commander appeared and said since this place hadn't blown up he must be dead. He said he left his life work to me as his heir...I was so desperate for any kind of connection or family back then that I instantly thought of him as a father to me and when he offered me a chance to recieve the gift of his life work I took it without a thought."

Naruto held out his arms and said "See these 2 cobra scars in the circles...I placed my arms in 2 holes in a wall and nannites were injected into me with his entire knowledge of nannites as well as all information he had on Cobra. He told me that if I chose to honor him then I would show the world the greatness of his work and the power of his army, the Cobra...at first I thought I would agree but I was really unsure since most of the info I had couldn't be used besides the info on the nannites as the world was totally different then it is now and everyone he gave me info on has been dead a long time...I started living here rather then living on the street...until after nearly half a year on the street the Sandaime just happened to seen me as I was stealing garbage out of a trash can."

Kurenai clenched her fist but remained silent as she listened to Naruto story.

Naruto sighed and said "He gave me an apartment in the poorer part of town and he said he would have someone bring me food every week." as he snorts and said "The guy who brought me my food the third week turned out to be an assassin the civilian council hired to kill me...I had been working with nannites a little at that point and had created my first test batch because people had been breaking into my apartment and destroying it so I thought if I got a guard dog that he could protect my apartment. Dogs don't like me though so I had planned to use nannites with a simple command, follow my orders...when the guy attacked me he didn't use any weapon, he wanted the pleasure of choking the life out of me...I pulled out the small cup of nannites that I had made for a dog and I smashed them on the guys head ...I watched as they went into his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth...the guy screamed for several minutes and passed out. I set there I don't know how long until the guy woke up he was nothing more then a drone. He looked at me with lifeless eyes and it was at that point I realised the power I had at my hands and it both pleased and scared me."

Kurenai asked "What happened to him."

Naruto said "Oh...him, dead. I used him to get me supplies, food, cloths, and other things like that for the next year. The council then made a lie up and had him killed as a bandit."

Kurenai said "I see...Naruto...have you um..."

Naruto saw the look Kurenai had and asked "Killed...yeah...Anyways over the next 4 years I continued to study nannites while also starting the accademy and because of my fear of what I could do with nannites I decided to think everything to do with them through very carefully to make sure that I didn't create a monster that I couldn't handle...that was when it happened."

Kurenai asked "What happened."

Naruto sighed and said "Hana Inuzuka."

Kurenai said "Hana...what about her." with narrowed eyes.

Naruto said "I had snuck out of the village as I had been doing since the council killed the assassin to get food and supplies from another town...Hana had been selected for the Chunnin exams in grass country...I think that was where it was...I don't remember and it's not important but she was the only one on her team to make it to the finals and so her teammates had came back to Konoha and Hana stayed while Tsume Inuzuka and Yoshina Nara had went for the finals to watch her compete...on their way back from the exams they found me on my way out between towns...Tsume decided to have a little celebration for Hana becoming a Chunnin and they had a fox hunt."

Kurenai covered her mouth and Naruto said "Hana triplets and Tsume companion all hunted me down...they cought me and pinned me to the ground with their teeth...I don't know what is worse, being held down by dogs or having your body used against you. Hana was first, Tsume wanted to make her a woman in body as well as title is what she said...then Tsume and finally Yoshina...I...it was that event that made me realise that in this world the only thing people care about is power and respect. I vowed to never be powerless again and I would become respected...it was that day I decided to honor the final request of the original cobra commander and show them the power of the cobra."

Kurenai fist tightened and said "I can't believe it...I remember Hana coming back form that exam..I...I remember hearing Hana brag about her gift from her mom to celebrate making it to Chunnin...and I was a little envious of her."

Naruto turned and quickly pulled Kurenai into a hug and whispered "Shh...let it go."

Kurenai said "Let it go, let it go..that bitch raped my little brother. How can I just let it go."

Naruto said "Because I told you to let it go because I plan to get revenge myself."

Kurenai frowned and muttered "But.."

Naruto looked at her and said "No Kurenai, you maybe older then me but I am your boss, you joined Cobra and I am the leader of Cobra so I am your boss. You will listen to me on this."

Kurenai pursed her lips and Naruto said "Now it only happened that one time so with as many people hating me I think I got off lucky that was all...but now we got to decide what to do about us."

Kurenai asked "What do you mean."

Naruto said "I mean we have to be careful. You don't know who you can trust and who you can't anymore. The Sandaime had your memories erased. If he found out that you knew about me then what do you think he will do. At best I am seen as a weapon and worse as some kind of monster. I have to be careful to show that I am not a threat to these people until I am ready to reveal Cobra to the world. If people found out about yours and my relationship, whatever it is, they will either use you to hurt me or me against you. We can't give these people that kind of leverage. They already showed they have no problem hurting others to get what they want...I won't have you hurt like mom was."

Kurenai bit her lip and said "I don't like it."

Naruto said "Neither do I...at best I am a solid Gennin to Chunnin right now. All we can do is wait, watch, and prepare."

Kurenai sighed and said "Fine."

Naruto said "Good...so what are we exactly."

Kurenai said "You really had to ask that didn't you..I don't know."

Naruto said "Do you want Anko to know about us."

Kurenai said "Do you trust her."

Naruto said "She's one of my generals and I placed you under her care so yeah."

Kurenai said "Hey, I'm not a defenseless damnsell in distress."

Naruto smirked and said "Oh, I know that. But if my plans for you are to work then we can't have people knowing you are as valuable as you are Baroness."

Kurenai blinked and asked "Baroness."

Naruto nods and said "It's your Cobra name. I give one to each of the members of my command staff."

Kurenai asked "I'm in your command staff."

Naruto nods and said "Yes. After todays events with Anko and the council I will have a general meeting and you will meet the other members of my command staff. I leave the choice of our relationship in your hands and I support whatever you decide...but for now I think we got time to help each other wash up before you will need to meet Anko and Danzo for the council meeting."

Kurenai glances at the clock and then see's the smirk on Naruto face and said "I'm screwed."

Naruto said "Only if you chose to be. I won't force you into anything."

Kurenai glares at him and said "I guess someone's got to take care of you...you dirty boy." as she grabbed his hand as she got up and both went toward the bathroom.

After getting 'cleaned' up Naruto gave Kurenai a shot causing her to pass out as he activated the nannites inside of her and when she woke up she found herself ALONE in her apartment and thought "_Oh, he is so dead."_


	7. Chapter 7

At 10:40 Anko was standing outside of the council chambers when Kurenai came walking up and Anko said "Finally, where the hell have you been Kurenai."

Kurenai said "I'll tell you later Anko. You will have to sit down for some of it and others...well it's a secret."

Anko said "Are you alright Nia." in a concerned voice.

Kurenai said "Yes...no...maybe...I don't know. Lets wait to talk later after this because we need to stay focused for this."

The Sandaime Hokage who was walking up said "For what Kurenai."

Kurenai said "Oh, Hokage-sama, um.."

Anko said "You will find out shortly sir. Were not sure all the details ourselves about why we are here but what we do I think would be best if you heard from the council instead of us."

The Sandaime said "I see...very well." as he opened the door and notice all the council members had already arrived.

The Sandaime took his seat and asked "Now would someone explain why this meeting was called and why 2 of my kunoichi are standing outside."

Danzo said "That's because I called the meeting and requested them here Sarutobi."

All eyes turned to Danzo and Sarutobi asked "What is this about Danzo."

Danzo stood up and said "This is painful for me to do so please do not ask any questions until I am done...for the past few months I am sure some of you have notice a change in my actions and beliefs...the reason for this is I was informed by my person doctor that I am dying."

Several eyes widen at this and Sarutobi said "Are you sure Danzo."

Danzo said "Yes..in fact I won't last much longer as my health is getting worse every day which is why I have decided to go out with my dignity and honor in tact. Now since my untimely death is going to effect Konoha I have taken certian precautions to ensure that the village will become even stronger after my death. The first of these precautions is dealing with my ROOT ninja." causing murmors to break out in the room.

Danzo seeing no one was going to interupt him said "Now there are several things that could have been done with these ninja. They could have been incorperated into the regular ANBU but with the history of what they have done to protect Konoha from the Shadows both with and without Sarutobi permission I can see that incorperating them into the regular ANBU would do nothing but cause trouble. It is for this reason that I have spoken with Sasuke Uchiha and he has agreed to allow the Uchiha police force to be started back up again and ROOT will take up the position of the police. This will not only provide protection for the village making it safer but also relieve the ANBU and other ninja who are currently acting as security so that they maybe used elsewhere."

Murmors again was heard and Sarutobi said "Not that I am not intrigued with this ideal Danzo I do see several problem with it that must be addressed."

Danzo said "Let me guess, who controls these men, their identies that I have hidden from you, as well as the chain of command right."

Sarutobi said "Yes among a few others."

Danzo said "Sarutobi, I won't be living past today. I already have a chosen 2nd getting preporations for my death. Right now you have more to worry about since no matter what you say or do my final orders have already been given and I have no way of stopping them nor does my chosen successor even though she doesn't even know what they are going to do. When I die today all my sins will die with me."

Sarutobi frowned and asked "What have you done."

Danzo said "Even the tallest of tree sometimes has to have dead or infected branches cut off to ensure the survival of the tree. I have some of my ROOT going on a final suicide mission to take care of a few things that will never be connected back to Konoha as those men will die after they carry out their mission...The rest are the ones who I feel would be most useful to Konoha as police officers."

Sarutobi frowned and said "And you still haven't told who is in charge of the police force."

Danzo smirked and said "YOU MAY COME IN."

The door opened and everyone turned to looked as Anko and Kurenai walked in.

As several people began to understand a civilian said "What the hell is that snake whore doing here."

At that moment the civilian found himself slammed into a wall by wood shocking everyone who turned to where the wood came from showing Danzo was the source and Danzo said "I assume I have EVERYONE'S attention now...GOOD." as he stopped the wood and released the council member.

Danzo said "Now I am sure you are all wondering how I could have just done that. The answer is simple. After the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into his own son I...SILENCE...That's right, Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze. All you have to do is look at a picture of the 2 and you can see the genetic similarities...Now as I was saying after the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into his son several people nearly caused the Kyuubi to be released by attempting to assassinate the boy...that's right idiots, those assassins you sent after him would have resulted in the Kyuubi being released at nearly full strength. The longer Uzumaki lives the weaker Kyuubi becomes until it is released again after his death. The seal Minato used to try and kill the Kyuubi when Uzumaki dies was experimental and done in a hurry so we can pray it works but I can't have faith in an experimental seal. Since the people of this village put all of us at risk by trying to kill the boy I made a decision to try and have the Mokuton bloodline that is able to control the Kyuubi recreated...Now I know the story about the Uchiha clan being able to control the Kyuubi but at the time there were rumors that the Uchiha clan summoned the Kyuubi against Konoha so we could not be sure that they would save us or use it to enslave the village which is why they were ordered by the Sandaime away from the regular part of the village under the disguise of making room for all the victims who lost their homes in the Kyuubi attack."

Danzo took a breath and said "Now since we needed to protect Konoha in case some of you fools and I do mean some of the members of this council since I know about several assassins you hired to kill the boy, I approached Orochimaru who was still loyal to the village at the time and he agreed with my precaution and I funded his experiments in recreating the Mokuton bloodline which brought about 2 successful experiments. One is an ANBU the Sandaime has under his control and the other is this arm. Both would be able to help protect Konoha if the Kyuubi was released. If you notice Sarutobi hasn't said anything because he approved of the project. He authorized the use of prisoners for the project and had no idea that Orochimaru had experimented on children or Konoha villagers just as I didn't. Now you all are blaming Anko here because she aided him in his research and left the village with him...well he was her superior and she had been informed of the project by both Sarutobi and myself so how was she to know that he had went rogue. She couldn't have and was under the impression that she was still following orders. After Orochimaru abandon her giving her the curse seal she was brought back here and since we couldn't take the risk that someone would discover the secret of successfully recreating the Mokuton bloodline from her we had her memories either sealed away or erased which is why she can't remember what all she done with Orochimaru. That is why Sarutobi has claimed she has still been a loyal ninja all these years."

Danzo saw a few people frowning and said "Now as for the curse seal. I came across someone who has discovered a way to remove the curseseal whose identity will remain a secret but as you all can see Anko curse seal along with the OTHER seals that were placed on her have been removed and no other seal can EVER be placed on her again because of the way the seal was removed. Anko doesn't have the details on how it was removed as she had been knocked out...Now because of all the years of Anko LOYAL service to Konoha I have chosen her to take over the Police force of Konoha AS WELL AS my seat on the council."

Several shouts was heard but most were "WHAT, YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS." or "THE SNAKE WHORE."

Anko screamed "YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES. I'M STILL A VIRGIN."

That shut up everyone in the room and Anko said "Why the hell didn't I take the other option." as she put her hand to her face.

Sarutobi asked "What other option."

Danzo pulled out a scroll and said "Anko, catch."

Anko caught the scroll and Danzo said "Inside that is the official papers giving you complete control of the police force as well as the arrest or execution orders signed by the Fire lord himself for 210 criminals here in Konoha...including several members of this council and the police force are at your command."

At this everyone looked at Danzo and then Anko who got a blood thirsty smirk on her face as she opened the scroll and screamed "OFFICERS."

Suddenly 25 figures dressed in black robes with the kanji Konoha Police on their mask appeared in the room and Anko said "By order of the fire lord the following members will be arrested and taken to the maximum security prison..." as she called out 5 names before she said "Tsume Inuzuka."

Tsume screamed "WHAT. WHY AM I UNDER ARREST."

Anko blinked and said "According to this, you, your daughter Hana and Yoshina Nara are all 3 under arrest for sexual assault on a child."

Tsume eye got wide and she screamed "What..who."

Shikaku said "Be careful what you say about my wife Anko."

Danzo snorts and said "You should be more careful who you threaten Shikaku since the information on this came from me and Anko only reading the report. She doesn't know who it was but I do. Your wife as well as the 2 Inuzuka were returning from the Chunnin exams where Hana Inuzuka got her premotion to Chunnin. You should remember they came back from that trip all excited and said they celebrated on the way back which is why they were an entire day late coming home. Yoshina used her shadows and the Inuzuka used all 4 of their companions to have their way with a child they found in the woods. I never knew your wife had a yellow rose tattoo on her inner thigh Shikaku."

Shikaku lunged at Danzo only to be held back by Inoichi and Chouza.

Tsume said "How did you find out about that. Did he tell you, if so I'll.." SLAP.

Everyone's eyes widen as they looked at Tsume and Kurenai who was now next to her while Anko blinked as she turned slightly to look at Kurenai who had her fist clenched and was leaking blood on the floor as she had her head bowed slightly while her other hand was still on Tsume face.

Kurenai said "Anko...Tsume has just basically confessed to her crimes. Please get he out of my sight because I can't stand to think of a woman I once respected would do that to a child."

Tsume glared at Kurenai and blinked as a scent hit her nose and said "Here you are yelling about what I did to him when I can smell his scent on you as well."

Kurenai held a kunai at Tsume neck and said "Danzo, care to explain who scent is really on me and why."

Danzo said "The scent Tsume smelled is in fact the scent of Naruto Uzumaki. The reason his scent is on her is because when I informed Anko that she was replacing me Anko made a request that Kurenai be her assistant to help handle the police if she was not available or the council if she was busy with duties else where. As such when my men returned Uzumaki to the village last night I had Kurenai here stand guard over him since he was completely defenseless after having they Kyuubi removed from him."

At this everyone but Kurenai's eyes darted to Danzo and Sarutobi said "What the hell do you mean removing the Kyuubi."

Danzo said "Simple, with the Uchiha clan being gone except for 2 members and only one who has the Sharingan is a missing nin actually then there is no way that the Uchiha could protect Konoha should the Kyuubi escape. Also with my death and the ANBU you have doing missions that he could die on means that the threat of the Kyuubi would be even greater so since the people of Konoha have shown their stupidity so much as not being able to see that Uzumaki had been protecting them all these years and tried to actually release the Kyuubi I took drastic measures and had the Kyuubi put somewhere else that the secret location of will die with me."

Sarutobi asked "But how is Naruto alive then."

Danzo said "Kushina Uzumaki, his mother. After members of this council sent an assassin to kill her when she was taking care of him after his birth she was poisoned and slipped into a coma. I had her hidden away so that when she woke up she could protect him and possibly be used as insurance should the boy hate Konoha...I allowed him to meet her after informing him of the Kyuubi as well as his father and brought her out of the coma she was in. She then performed a kinjutsu to remove the Kyuubi and seal it away at the price of her life giving her son a chance at a better life. Now what do you think a person who has been mentally, physically, and sexually abused by the people of this village, who finds out that his mother has been basically assassinated by the people of this village, that learns spat on his fathers final request to the people he saved. Has no friends or family left in this village since you have all went out of your way to isolate him would do...especially when his entire family inheritance has been handed over to him including his fathers jutsu and work after witnessing his only families death."

At this most of the council paled and Sarutobi said "But he does have a family left in this village Danzo and you know it."

Danzo said "True, but you went out of your way to seperate them by not only erasing all memories of him or his mother from that person life where they could be in the same room with him for days and never know they are related so how can you use that person to persuade him not to want revenge on the people of Konoha when both him and that person has no knowledge of the other."

Sarutobi frowned as he glanced for a second at Kurenai before he said "Why did you turn him against the village Danzo."

Danzo said "He wasn't the only one. I told Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre as well."

At this several people got questioning looks as Homaru, Koharu, and Sarutobi paled and asked "You didn't."

Danzo said "I did. Sasuke now knows that Koharu, Homaru, you, and me ordered the Uchiha extermination."

At this several gasp were heard as Hiashi asked "What are you saying Danzo."

Danzo said "The Uchiha clan got sick and tired of Konoha treating them like a plague because one of their ancestors summoned the Kyuubi or the fact we had them seperated from the rest of the village. They were going to leave Konoha so when our spy, Itachi, learned of this and told us we ordered him to kill ALL the Uchiha but he spared his brother and became a missing nin in order to force us to keep Sasuke alive to reproduce the Sharingan."

Hiashi frowned as he looked at Sarutobi and Danzo said "Get that look off your face Hiashi because I told Hinata the truth as well."

Hiashi turned and asked "What truth."

Danzo said "The truth that your wife Hitomi had made an agreement with the Sandaime here to give Kumo the Hyuuga bloodline. I told her that her kidnapping was just a cover to get her to Kumo so that when her little sister Hanabi was born she wouldn't have the cage bird seal placed on her. I told her that you found out about this and since Hitomi was with child you couldn't kill her at the time but once she had the child you killed your own wife for betraying the clan which resulted in your brothers death."

Hiashi glared at Danzo who said "Don't be glaring at me, you should be more worried about WHERE those 3 children are now."

Sarutobi stood up and said "Where are they Danzo."

Danzo said "Gone. Remember those men I told you were gone on a suicide mission. They are to train those 3 over the next few years until one or all 3 decide to come back to get revenge on Konoha."

Sarutobi said "ANBU." as several ANBU appeared.

Sarutobi said "I want Danzo here taken to Ibiki immediately."

Danzo began to laugh and said "If I was here Sarutobi. I'm not though. Hell I might already be dead in my home. All that is left is for me to explain WHY I did this and if I am already dead then the answer will die with me, your choice."

Homaru asked "Why did you do this."

Danzo said "With more and more time of peace the number of combat skilled ninja in our ranks goes down. The hidden village often hire mercenaries to give our ninja combat skills. One such group is the group that Itachi Uchiha currently is a member of called Akatasuki who from my sources say that the Tsuchikage uses to test his ninja against. If they survive an encounter with a member of this group then they are put in a list of those who would be used if war erupted, if not then they died. Mizu does the same thing but instead of hiring mercenaries they have their ninja fight against bloodlines to give them the training to attack and defend in the event of war, Suna who has been forced to cut back on their numbers has set the practice of sending men against their Jinchuuriki who I am told has already killed 137 of their ninja. Anyone who fails a mission gets put on a list that would force them to eventually face their secret weapon. Kumo who has 2 Jinchuuriki is similar in that reguard but has not been cutting back on their military presence but has been increasing it while the others haven't. That was why Sarutobi was willing to give Hinata to Kumo because we were to recieve the Jinchuuriki of the Nibi in exchange for her to give Konoha another tool to be used. I decided my final act to defend Konoha was to use the enemies we created ourselves against us to strengthen our ninja skills in the event of war. By having our ninja constantly on alert for someone who can see them from miles away, has more chakra then the Hokage, and has eyes that can see through genjutsu and copy all their jutsu would force them to get stronger. These men I gave to Konoha to become the police have only been in ROOT less then 2 years and mostly have been training. I can die knowing I have protected this village the best I can as well as secure it from enemies. Goodbye." as his disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sarutobi frowned before there was an explosion heard across town.

Anko said "Go, find the cause of the explosion and help any injured."

The police quickly left minus the ones who had arrested member of the council. Anko turned to them and said "Take away the prisoners and Kurenai, you can take Tsume."

Kurenai said "Yes Anko." as she grabed Tsume still with the blade at her neck and began to leave.

After the got a few blocks away Kurenai leaned forward and whispered "This is for my brother." as she slid the kunai across Tsume neck whose eyes widen only for a moment as the words register before she began to gasp for breath as blood fell from her neck.

Kurenai looked down at Tsume for several moments before she felt a presence behind her and turned seeing Anko looking at her worriedly before she walked over to Tsume and said "She's dead...what's going on Nia."

Kurenai said "Naruto...he's...he's my brother."

Anko eyes widen as the words of the meeting came back to her and she asked "Then..."

Kurenai said "Yeah, I watched mom die last night."

Anko placed her hand on Kurenai shoulder only to tense as both woman suddenly found themselves surrounded by ANBU and the Sandaime appeared on a roof and said "You are both under arrest."

A voice was heard saying "**I don't think so." **as everyone turned and saw Cobra commander standing on a roof with Arashi standing beside him along with Danzo.

The Sandaime asked "Who are you."

CC said "**I am Cobra commander. Baroness, Serpentor come."**

Kurenai jumped up on the building followed by Anko and the Sandaime said "So you have both betrayed us."

CC said "**No, you have betrayed us. Behold the power of the Cobra." **as he took out a needle and stabbed Danzo with it and Danzo began to scream as metal began to appear around his face and formed a mask over his face and CC said "**From this day forward Danzo is dead and you are now Destro."**

Destro said "I understand Cobra commander." with a small bow.

CC said "**Know this Hokage-**_**Sama, **_**your sins are the venom of a Cobra and our bite shall end your existance**." as there was a smoke bomb going off and all the figures on the roof disappeared.

When they appeared they were back in the underground base of the Hokage monument and CC turned and took off his helmet and threw it across the room before turning and glaring at Kurenai and said "2 years...you just ruined 2 years of planning when you attacked Tsume back there in the council chamber. I told you to leave them alone."

Kurenai said "And I refuse to sit back and let those who hurt my family get away with it any longer Naruto."

Naruto rubbed his hands through his hair and said "WHAT." as he saw Arashi looking at him.

Arashi said "Now what are we going to do."

Naruto took several breaths and said "Sorry about ruining your new reputation in the village Anko. When Nia attacked Tsume it caused enough suspicion for the Sandaime and the elders to know of our connection and I was forced to send a message to Danzo to change our plans...was Mindbender able to get Hinata." as he turned to Arashi.

Arashi said "Yes, I recieved word both are on their way to the other base. What of Tomax and Xamot."

Naruto said "Leave them for now. They will continue their work in studying medicine here to become our chief medics. Destro."

Destro said "Yes Commander."

Naruto said "It's time we put all those fucking years of being a backstabbing traitor and asshole to use. You are now in charge of research and development outside of the nannite technology. I want you to use your connections and track down any weapons or armor that we can mass produce or tool to aid us. GO."

Destro nods and quickly leaves and Naruto said "Once we control the world all 4 of us are going to kill that bastard."

Anko said "Alright that's it, will someone explain to me what the fuck is going on."

Arashi said "Shit, mindbender and Hinata are in trouble." as he shushined away.

Naruto sighed and said "Anybody for Sake."

Kurenai frowned and said "Yeah, me. Why the hell am I so horny."

Anko sputtered as Naruto said "Because your a submissive bitch who getting off on my powerful presence."

Anko looked at Naruto and Kurenai and said "I think I need a drink also. The world makes more since then."


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later when Arashi walked into the dinning chamber with Ino and Hinata he saw Anko, Naruto, and Kurenai drinking and Anko said "Well that's some fucked up shit Nia and brings a whole new definition of sibling bonding."

Kurenai said "Tell me about it."

Anko glanced up and said "Holy shit, Inoichi daughter in on this also."

Naruto said "Allow me to introduce you to Mindbender...report."

Arashi said "The Sandaime has put the village in lock down. Nobody's getting in or out until order can be called. He's also sent the entire ANBU core in the village to the Uchiha district and found the underground base there. The ANBU lost around 75 member and we lost 36 Cobra's. I activated the nannite bomb and destroyed the base and the entire Uchiha district so they won't be able to find anything and all the Cobras who died disolved into nothing thanks to the nannites in them so they are mostly going to be doing recovery of all the people who were caught in the nannite bomb."

Naruto nods and said "And Hinata here."

Arashi said "I've talked to her and explained the entire truth and she has agreed and already recieved her nannites."

Naruto nods and said "Then we will proceed as planned. Serpentor, you are officially the leader of our cobra commando's. I expect you to work on training everyone. You will only answer to me and you will be equal in rank to Arashi here. Arashi, reveal yourself."

Arashi removed his mask showing Sasuke and Naruto said "Sasuke is my enforcer and body guard. Ino is Mindbender. She will be our torture and interrigation expert so if you wouldn't mind helping her to improve it would be appreciated Anko."

Anko said "Sure, Konoha treated me like shit. I doubted you until the council meeting but I see your the real deal. I have nothing in Konoha I care about and the only true friend I have is Nia here."

Naruto nods and said "Now Kurenai here is my sister...she is also my lover."

Everyones eyes but Kurenai, Anko and Naruto widen at this and Sasuke said "Same as my clan."

Hinata nods and said "Mine as well."

Naruto nods and said "Well Nia codename is Baroness. She will be your assistant Anko. Her primary objective is organization of the command group. She will know what each of our groups are doing so if any of us need to contact another group we are seperated from or need to work together with she will be the one responsible for organizing that. If something happens to me then she will be also the one who will take over as leader. Sasuke, in that case your duties will switch from me to her. Does everyone understand."

Hinata said "What about me."

Naruto said "Your codename will be Zartan. You will be our spy master. With your bloodline you can spy on enemies without them knowing...for now though we are all to weak to do much. Konoha will be in an uproar and try to keep what has happened a secret and will be on the look out for us. We can stay here for the next month or so and let the heat pass by. Once it does we will have a better idea of where to go. Any question."

Sasuke said "Yeah...does his stamina go to the bedroom also." causing everyone else to laugh.

Naruto said "Smart ass." as he smirked.

Time skip 3 months later.

Naruto was panting as he slowly stood up straight as he looked at the figures on the ground around him. He said "Train more. Go."

The figures quickly got up and left the room they were in and Kurenai walked over and said "Well done Naru. That was 16 cobra's you just took on and defeated."

Naruto sighed and said "But they were limited to the basic 3 ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu. I nearly lost several times. If they used more of thier regular jutsu I might have lost."

Kurenai said "True but like Anko said, knowing a jutsu and mastering a jutsu are 2 different things. She's taken all our cobra's back to basics forcing them to use the basic 3 ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and genjutsu and you have to admit it's pretty good."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Yeah, makes them able to last longer in fights and survive them better...so what are you here for."

Kurenai said "Can't I see you whenever I want."

Naruto said "Yeah but you also hate seeing me get hurt and when I train I get hurt...ALOT."

Kurenai pouted and said "Well I care for you...Anyways Destro sent a message. He's got something finally and should have arrived a few minutes ago." as she offered a towel and a bottle of water.

Naruto took them and said "So how are everyone else doing." as they began to leave the room.

Kurenai said "Each of us have been getting stronger. Anko taking out 40 Cobra's at a time now and Sasuke is up to 25. Hinata and Ino are both at 10 though."

Naruto asked "And you."

Kurenai bit her lip and said "13...Hey, I was a genjutsu type. I'm having to play catch up with ninjutsu and taijutsu."

Naruto said "I'm proud of you also so don't get defensive. I actually feel sorry for the commando's though."

Kurenai bit her lip and said "Yeah, were not making it easy on them. Are we."

Naruto said "No...but then our enemies won't either. Anything else besides Destro."

Kurenai said "Well...there is 2 things. I looked up that group Danzo meantioned that Itachi is a member of for Sasuke. I haven't learned much but from our spies I've gotten word that Jiraiya of the Sannins is looking into them as well as looking for you and Cobra."

Naruto frowned and said "Danzo told me Akatasuki was composed of S-rank missing nins and Itachi was a member along with Orochimaru. That's all I know about them."

Kurenai frowned and said "Well I was thinking...maybe we might be able to exchange information with Jiraiya through one of our spies."

Naruto quickly said "NO...at least not yet. We have 2 bases right now. This one and the one Destro has been using to do his operations. While we are getting stronger we can't risk it. Jiraiya is a SANNIN...besides, I'll probably kill him when I see him...he was suppose to be my godfather and he abandon me, you and mom." as his eyes looked down.

Kurenai placed her hand on his shoulder and said "I miss her also."

The next moment Kurenai found herself against the wall with Naruto kissing her.

After a few minutes of making out they broke apart panting and Naruto said softly "I promise you...I will never let anything take our family away...I love you."

Kurenai whispered "And I you...I'll be by your side always."

Naruto rested his head on her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

A little while later both walked into the command room where Hinata, Ino, Sasuke, and Destro were already at and they set down at the table and Naruto said "Report Destro."

Destro said "I believe I have found something that will please you greatly Cobra Commander. I present to you, Cobra armor." as he clapped his hands.

A side door opened and 2 figures walked out in black body suits that had metal agianst it with a glowing jewel on the chest area that had a red cobra painted on it and Destro said "I got this from Snow country. The ninja there called the original version of this snow armor and it makes it where no ninjutsu or genjutsu can be used against the person wearing this because the armor absorbs the chakra from the attack and puts up a shield to protect them."

Naruto put his hands in front of him and said "You said the original version. What is different from this and that."

Destro said "Because while I was there I was able to find blue prints to several other things that would be valuable. If you will look at the wrist guards on both arms the Cobra's have you will see that their not actually wrist guards but weapon launchers. The one on the right launches kunais while the one on the left launches shurikens. Each hold 50 each and are fired by jerking your hand downward as such." as he jerked his hand down while causing his pinky and and thumb to touch.

Naruto said "Hmm..I assume there are wires connected to the thumb and pinky that causes it to fire."

Destro said "Close, there is actually a small storage seal in the glove on the pinky that holds electricity in it that when the fingers touch send an electrical pulse to the guard that fires them so no matter what kind of combat they are in the weapon can't be fired on accident."

Naruto said "And what else."

Destro said "These suits also have chainmail built into them while it will take some time to get use to the weight it will reduce or block most kenjutsu or taijutsu damage."

Naruto nods and asked "Is that is."

Destro said "I've found a prototype glider pack that they had aqcuired from the hidden air village that allows them to fly. While I have yet to actually work on it I am confident that we will be able to have the ability to launch attacks from the air...especially with the blue prints for the airship and generators that I found while there."

Naruto asked "That it...I see, comments anyone."

Anko said "While I like the idea of some of the armor he has come up with I think we should work on modifing it because if we run into people like Maito Gai then he could take out most of our men with his extreme speed and strength. Poison and water battles are also 2 things we need to worry about."

Naruto said "I agree...the way I see it we can have 4 different type of cobra's. Anko personal group is already called the Vipers. Like a viper I want them to work on being swift and deadly. Sasuke, your group is going to be the backbone of the cobra. They will be the general commando's. They will be a group who can take a lot of damage and deal it out. Destro, you will get Sasuke group the armor you have displayed here while finding a more lightweight armor for the vipers."

Kurenai said "What about the other 2 types you meantioned."

Naruto said "Destro, you will find out how other villages deal with airborne poisons and if they have some kind of special armor to protect them I want you to get it as well as any armor that allows someone to fight underwater. I like the idea of having air and sea serpants but I want our commando's and vipers equipted before you begin them. Do you understand."

Destro said "Yes...but what about the airship."

Destro began to scream in pain as he fell to the floor and Naruto said "WHERE THE **FUCK **WOULD WE PUT IT RIGHT NOW...Now go."

Destro crawled out of the room and Anko said "Well you made my day." with a smile.

Naruto said "I feel better."

Kurenai got up and grabbed his hand and said "Not as good as you will be in a little bit."

Naruto smirked and said "Your all dismissed."

As everyone was leaving Anko glanced at Kurenai who smirked as she took Naruto out of the room.

As they made it to Naruto room Kurenai began to kiss Naruto while taking off his shirt and and she broke the kiss to pull it off and said "Seeing you take command like that is so..."

Naruto said "Exciting."

Kurenai nods and quickly pulls off her shirt and Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kurenai quickly shed the rest of her cloths and Naruto frowned and said "What's going on." as he stopped her when she came forward.

Kurenai asked innocently "What do you mean Naru."

Naruto said "Your rushing to take off your cloths when usually you let me take them off like a present and your trying to direct me to the bed instead of letting me lead us there. What's going on Nia." as he gave her a commanding look that told her to answer.

Kurenai pouted and said "Damn..I have a surprise for you." as she walked to the door and opened it and Anko was standing there causing Naruto to raise his eyebrows.

Kurenai said "Come on in Anko."

Anko swallowed lightly before walking in as Kurenai closed the door behind her and Naruto looked at both and said "Explain."

Kurenai sighed and said "Anko is like a sister to me, she helped me more times then I can count and even save my life and my virginity a few times...but she doesn't have anyone she can trust to be with...like this. I talked her into joining us...you know, keep it in the family sort of."

Naruto said "I see Sasuke as a sort of brother but I'd kill him if he ever even thought of looking at you this way."

Anko said "I told you this was a bad idea Nia."

Naruto said "Now I didn't say no Anko so hold your place...Are you sure about this Nia. I'm very possessive of those I get close to and I'll have to give Anko equal attention as I give you. Are you sure you want that."

Kurenai nods and Naruto looked at Anko and said "You heard me say I am possessive Anko, If we go past this point there is no going back. Making love to you is like marrying you in my eyes. If you want this then you will never be able to be with another man because I'll destroy them and possibly you because I've been betrayed to many times. I am also very dominate. I vowed after that time with those 3 that I would never be weak again and that is in everything I do. I won't force you to do things but I will give commands that I want obeyed but the choice is ultimately yours."

Anko bit her lip and said "I've been called the Snake whore since I was 14, treated like shit, and the only guys who look at me are looking for a quicky or bragging rights. Odds are that reputation will hang around my neck for life...When Nia offered me this chance I at first refused but she kept on talking to me about it and I have to admit actually having someone to care for me sounds good...and I'm tired of always having to be the bad ass bitch to protect myself."

Naruto looked at both woman and said "Very well..Nia, it seems Anko here is over dressed for the occasion, would you be so kind as to help her get more comfortable."

Kurenai and Anko eyes widen and got excited slightly as Kurenai pulled Anko coat off her and Anko reached to take off her shirt when Naruto said "NO ANKO..you may assist Kurenai by raising your arms but since this is your first time you need a guide to help you."

Anko lets go of her shirt and raises her arms and Kurenai pulled it over her head and threw it on the floor and Naruto walked forward and put his hand on Anko face and said "Not bad...but I haven't made a complete inspection yet. Would you be a dear Nia and warm up her front for me."

Kurenai smirked and reached her hands around and began to rub Anko breast as Naruto reached for Anko shorts and pulled them off with as he went down to his knees before he started tisking and said "Fore shame, fore shame. A lovely woman like you hiding such undergrowth."

Anko blinked and Kurenai bit her lip and whispered in Anko ear "He hates pubes because Tsume, and Yoshina were very hairy and those whisker scars on his face are sensitive."

Naruto stood up and said "I must insist Nia that you help Anko clean up for a proper inspection."

Kurenai said "Yes Naru." as she took Anko to the bathroom and closed the door.

Once they were in there Anko glared at Kurenai who pointed down and Anko eyes widen and said "Holy shit, your completely bare...hell you don't even have stubbles."

Kurenai said "Wax...it was a small price to pay for him after I learned about what happened. I didn't know if you trimmed or not and I didn't know if he would be OK if it was. Sorry for not meantioning it earlier...but he does pay us back for this small amount of pain and headache...Today we either need to shave or wax if you want to continue. It's your choice."

Anko bit her lip and said "How long will waxing take and does it hurt as bad as it does the legs."

Kurenai said "A few minutes and worse...but it's well worth it."

Anko frowned and said "Fine. Wax me."

Naruto was waiting in the room already having took his cloths off when both ladies returned and Anko was limping slightly and Naruto motioned for the bed and said "Lay on your stomach Anko."

Anko bit her lip but did and Naruto got on the back of her legs and said "Relax." as he pulled out a bottle of lotion and began to rub Anko back.

Anko moaned as she felt the massage and the chakra Naruto was using and Kurenai sat on the side watching as Naruto did Anko entire backside before he said "Alright, flip." as he stood up.

Anko did and Naruto began to massage her front as well paying special attention to Anko breast and Naruto said "This is coconut milk extract I am rubbing you with Anko. No oils and safe to eat or drink."

Anko moaned and Naruto said "But all this rubbing is making me thirsty." as he moved his head to between Anko's legs and began to lick her pussy.

Anko eyes widen in shock as she tried to buck and Naruto glanced at Kurenai and motioned with his eyes and Kurenai moved over and kissed Anko as she began to play with Anko breast.

Anko was in pure extacy as she was pleased by both Naruto and Kurenai.

After Anko had 3 orgasm, one from Naruto tongue, one from his fingers, and one from both at the same time she was panting before she passed out.

Naruto looked at Kurenai and said "I'm still thirsty, think you could help me."

Kurenai quickly laid down on the bed and Naruto began to please her also.

Anko awoke to the movement on the bed as she looked over and saw Kurenai withering in pleasure and she looked at Naruto and saw his member before her eyes widen slightly and got a smirk on her face.

Naruto was on his knees when he felt a pleasure between his legs and he stopped pleasing Kurenai and saw Anko licking him and he said "I have one rule about anyone under me. Be sure to finish what you start and never leave a mess. You got me." as he went back to Kurenai as Anko eyes widen a moment before she got back to work.

After Kurenai had her next orgasm and Naruto shot his load down Anko throat he said "It's time Anko...are you sure your ready for this."

Anko got on the bed and Naruto said "Lay on your back...alright." as he used his fingers to get her wet before adding some of her juices to his shaft and he looked at Anko and after getting a nod slowly entered her before drawing back and thrust forward quickly.

Anko gasped as a tear fell and both Naruto and Kurenai kissed her and held her.

After a few minutes Naruto began to slowly go back and forward and it wasn't long before Anko had another 2 orgasm and passed out.

Naruto said "She should be out for a few hours now...I seem to be pretty dirty, could you help me wash up."

Kurenai nods and they both went to the bathroom to take a shower together.

As they were kissing in the shower Kurenai whispered "That was nice of you to focus on her like that."

Naruto said "I told you I won't favor one over the other and I intend to keep my word and I wanted her first to be special like yours was. I could have done more with her but she wasn't ready for more then that."

A voice from behind him said "Are you sure about that." as Naruto glanced behind him and saw a smirking Anko.

Naruto shrugged and said "What do I know, I'm a guy and we never can figure women out." as he pulled her close and all 3 began to 'clean' each other.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Sasuke was waiting for Naruto in the training room when he walked in with a limping Anko and a limping Kurenai behind him and he raised an eyebrow and said "You didn't."

Anko said "How the hell did he do it."

Kurenai said "I don't know, I was sure the both of us together would have been enough to empty his stamina."

Naruto snorts and said "I'm the king cobra for a reason...Now I got training to do. Care to join or are you going back to your duties."

Anko said "Duties. I'm going to be soar for a few days." as she limped away with Kurenai following her.

After they were gone Sasuke said "So..."

Naruto said "Just shut up and attack already."

Sasuke smirked and got in a stance before charging Naruto who charged also.

9 months later

The country of Wave was a minor country with at one time a thriving fishing community. Right now the country has fallen under the blockade of Gato Shipping company.

Gato stood inside a cage with both his personal guard and another man who was bound to a wooden beam and gagged to keep him from speaking.

Gato said "...and so this is the fate of all those who stand in the way of Gato Shipping."

As Gato began to turn to his men to give his order a clap was heard followed by another and another but what everyone who could tell from the clap was it was meant to be a sarcasm clap.

The figure who was clapping was dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt with a dark blue jacket with a red cobra painted on it, black gloves and a dark blue helmet mask that was shaped like a cobra. He was sitting on the roof of a building over looking the town square where everyone was gathered. The figure said "Bravo...bravo Gato...you speech was so full of shit it and stunk so bad it forced me to come here and destroy you personally."

Gato narrowed his eyes and said "Who the hell are you."

The figure stood up and said "My name is Cobra Commander and Gato...if you are going to rule by fear, this is how you do it." as he raised his right hand and snapped his fingers once.

Suddenly 60 men had thier heads explode spraying bone, blood, and flesh everywhere around the clearing and among those men were both of Gato personal body guards.

At this several people screamed or began to puke while a few ran in fear.

Gato who had backed up against the cage said "What do you want."

said "From you...everything. Commando's take Gato to Dr. Mindbender and have the good doctor torture him until he gives her everything of value. Then I want his body brought back and displayed on the walls of that building for all the people here to see the fate of those who defy the command of Cobra."

2 figures appeared and grabbed Gato before shushining away.

C. Commander said "Now as for you my people...I'm not here to harm you. I am here to help you...you and your country. Please release your fellow villager since he is no prisoner."

A woman with black hair ran to the cage and quickly untied the man who looked up and said "Thank you...but who are you Cobra Commander and why are you here."

C. Commander said "I am the leader of an Organization who wishes to bring about world peace called Cobra. For years now the leaders of the world have played god and used people as nothing but pawns in thier own sick twisted games. Take Gato...do you really think he was able to get so much influence here all on his own...No, he was actually asked by the Wave Lord to come here and tax you all. The reason is because your lord is tired of being seen as a Minor Lord over Fishermen. He wanted to turn Wave into the worlds largest shipping center. His idea in general was a good idea but the way he went about it was wrong. He wanted to tax you and force you into slavery to have you become force labor to a shipping country, never mind the fact you would most likely have volunteered and willingly have paid a small tax or work to turn your country into something more of your own free will. He saw you as nothing more then pieces on a board to be used as he saw fit. It is this mindset that the leaders of the world have that has caused 3 great Shinobi wars, the deaths of millions, family torn apart, women raped, mothers killed in front of thier children who were then sold into slavery. These are just a few of the problems in the world that I plan to bring to an end. I plan to bring peace to the world and bring order to chaos by punishing the criminals where they will not be allowed to harm the innocent and protect the weak...that is why I am here. My men heard about the situation in your country and I personally went to the Wave lord to ask him to stop this...here is a written copy of his approval for Gato to kill anyone who stands in his way signed by the Wave Lord." as he threw a scroll on the ground.

Many people were shocked hearing the words C. Commander said and a man picked up the scroll and opened it and paled and said "It's true. It even has his signature and stamp."

C. Commander said "Yes, your life was meaningless to the man...which is why he is now dead." making everyone in the square.

Tazuna said "What do you mean dead."

C. Commander said "When I heard and saw what your Lord was doing and why he was doing I put a stop to it. People are not pawns to be used like that. As such I had my men take control of the country while I killed the Wave Lord and came here to stop Gato personally. As we speak around the island Gato men are either being arrested or executed for crimes against the people of Wave. I came here to inform you that you are now under my protection and the first thing that is going to happen is we are going to help Wave country recover. I have my men taking control of all of Gato Shipping company and I will use the funds and resources from that take over to help this country recover. We will then build a bridge between Wave country and the mainland so that way in the future no one else will ever be able to enslave the people of Wave as Gato did. The Bridge will be a toll bridge where every time someone comes or goes across the bridge they will be weighed and half to pay a 2 cent tax per pound. 1 cent of that tax will goto Cobra for protection of the island and that is the only protection payment you have to pay me and one cent will be used to build hospitals for the sick, doctors to run them, schools for the children, bring in tourist, trade, business's, recreation and other things that will make the life of those who live in Wave a better one."

Another man asked "What about the protection you are offering. What exactly does that mean because we have seen how Gato used that same word to take over."

C. Commander said "Good question. The protection will be a police force that will at first be made up of my men who will train volunteers from here so that way you will get a hand in helping to protect your homes, families, and love ones. This will allow me to move some of my men elsewhere to help others while the others will stay to help with those like ninja and other criminals like those who are just to strong for regular police to handle. This will make it where mercenaries, thieves, murders, rapist, and missing ninja will stay away from here because they will be captured and depending on thier crime locked away for most of thier life or killed so they could never hurt another person."

Tazuna asked "What do you plan to do with Gato companies."

C. Commander said "Another good question. Your previous lord was an idiot for not seeing the strength of his people. The answer to your question is I plan to still do some of what your previous lord did by using Gato shipping to increase trade between Wave and the other island nations. This will help thier econemy which will also help your econemy where I can help those countries and have the honorable and noble leaders become allies with cobra who will aid them as I am you or if they are like your last lord remove them and have the people elect a new lord like I plan for you to do from your own people who will be the leader of your country to help use the once cent tax Wave recieves to help bring in the things I promised like the school and hospital and if a problem arises that the new leader can't handle he will inform my men who will inform me so I can handle the issue quickly and effeciently."

Another man said "And what if the other lords don't agree with you. What if they hire ninja to attack you...to attack us."

C. Commander said "Here's a better question, why haven't the ninja village come and saved you...because they are not paid to or are paid to look away. Gato was allowed to operate so long as he gave discounts on supplies to ninja villages who looked the other way. If you hire ninja to protect you they would...until you ran out of money or someone paid them not to or to kill you. Ninja will do what is the most profitable for them. I have already started a campaign against the ninja village by hurting them where they are the weakest. In thier pocket books. 3 years ago if you took the average of number of people who got attacked by bandits it was one out of every 5. Those other 4 had 3 who paid ninja to protect them or to take out the bandits in a certian area. In the last 3 years I have made it where instead of one out of 5 it is one out of every 25. Because of Cobra taking out the mercenaries the hidden villages haven't gotton as many mission to take care of them or to guard since they are not needed as much. Because of this they don't have all the money they had before to spend on resources like food, medicines, metal and supplies that they couldn't make themselves. Since they can't afford to spend as much they have to look closely into protecting thier supplies...and with Gato supplying them with at least 1/3 of the items they usually need at a discount with him gone they will have to order from me at full price which weakens them more...but I will only deal with a ninja village if they form an alliance with me and pay a tribute to me. If they do I will let them hire into the guard positon that my commando's do now so they will have to say guard you at half the price of normal mission and will have to do it full time instead of until someone pays them more since not only do those same things apply to them but also to other countries as well."

It took a few moments before the words that CC said finally registered in thier full impact and once they did the people of Wave began to see the bigger picture and CC said "So you see, you really don't have a choice, you can either accept me as your leader or you can run away until I take over everthing and there is nothing any of you could do to stop me. Expect my men to begin carrying out my orders within 3 days. Good day." as he shushined away.

Inari said "Mom...what exactly going on."

Tazuna gulped and said "I think you better get use to the idea of saying All hail Cobra Commander."


	10. Chapter 10

After the meeting in Wave when Naruto returned to Cobra base in the Hokage Monument along with Sasuke and Hinata who had been nearby Kurenai said "So how did it go in Wave."

Naruto who removed his helmet said "It went better then anticipated. Gato had several spies working for different hidden villages working under him and so they have been put on notice. As we speak word is beginning to spread to other nations as well as reaching the ears of the Feudal lords. How many spies did you both find."

Sasuke said "Hinata and I discussed it and we believe there was 18 spies there in the crowd. 11 of them we know for sure were from ninja villages since Hinata was able to see thier Hiate they had hidden on them."

Naruto nods and said "Good, It will take about 2 weeks for the info to be completely known. In those 2 weeks we will prepare to send a shockwave throught the world. Destro, I trust that your _toys_ you kept bitching about are ready."

Destro stepped forward and said "Yes Commander. We have 10 Airship built and ready for use with the nannite cannons as you instructed."

Naruto said "Good. The world will believe that we are going after the ninja villages financially until it is too late. Destro, 2 weeks from tomorrow at sunrise you shall approach Iwa from the east so that the sun will help hide your arrival. You will then use the stone nannites for 1 hour on the village. After that hour you will launch the wood nannites for an hour and then finally you will launch the metal nannites for 1 hour. You are also to stay at 1000 ft. to launch the attacks so that no weapons or jutsu will be able to hit the airship. After that you will play a recording I will give you before before you head out and then after the message has been sent you will leave Iwa and head to Suna where you will meet with me. Understand."

Destro said "Yes commander."

Naruto said "Do not test my patience Destro. You only live because I allow it. I know your thoughts about how you will find some way to free yourself and use my nannites to take over the world. Surprised...you shouldn't be, all your men who are under your command...well they have special nannites in them that allows them to hear your thoughts as well and they report to me everything you plan. I know of your plans against me and the others here. I even know about your dreams about your late wife. You have no secret thoughts that do not belong to me. The only reason I do not torture you know is because my plan of punishment is going to be much much worse...I'm going to have you confess to Tsunade that it was YOU and Orochimaru who killed her brother and fiance...Yes I can see the fear you have at that. I want you to feel every ounce of punishment Tsunade has for you...but I'll stop her from killing you. You have YEARS of pain and torture to endure still. Now go and make sure those airships are ready."

Destro left quickly and Sasuke said "You just don't want to ruin the happy mood your in."

Naruto said "True. Anyways while Destro is dealing with Iwa, Anko, you will do the same to Mizu except don't use the wood nannites. Use the Earth ones to destroy the walls of the village as well as the metal ones to destroy all metal and weapons inside the village. Once that is done you will lower down to 100 ft to where Sasuke and Kurenai will be able to shushin on board."

Kurenai said "What are we going to be doing."

Naruto said "You and Sasuke along with 100 commando's will goto the land of water and find a Mei Terumi. She is suppose to be the leader of the bloodline faction in the civil war they have there. You will offer her help in taking over the hidden mist village and ending the civil war in exchange for agreeing with a scroll I will write for you to deliver to her. If she agrees then once Anko destroys the stone and metal of the hidden mist village you will join Anko and leave the land of Water. If she refuses then offer her at least a demonstration to consider a possible future ally and tell her about Cobra planned attack 2 weeks from tomorrow but do not tell her how we plan to attack. If she refuse then after you get on board the airship you are to inform Anko she refused where Anko will then use the Wood Nannites and launch it onto the forrest before leaving. This will destroy all wood within 5 miles of the point of impact which will be the woods around the hidden mist village. After that you are to leave and come to Suna."

Kurenai said "But why. I mean what perpose would that bring."

Naruto said "Fear. Right now the land of Water is in a bloodline civil war. By destroying the resources the hidden mist have will show that we could do so over and over again to any village to any who stand in the way of Cobra. The people there will have no choice but to work together to rebuild or die from the harsh weather there. Either way the hidden mist village will most likely gone forever as a major village. It could rebuild into a minor one but with everything that has happened already there and to see it all taken away like that many will just give up and want to start a life some where else. Iwa will have a similar reaction but because of thier skills with earth jutsu they could rebuild quicker then Mist can. They will be dropped to a minor village for a while and be worried about other villages attacking them.

Sasuke asked "What about you."

Naruto said "I'll be dealing with Suna personally. I have something that I have been working on for a while I think will make things..._Interesting._"

Hinata asked "And Konoha."

Naruto smirked and said "Konoha will be left alone for now. You Hinata will be sent to deal with Kumo. It will get the same treatment as Iwa."

Hinata eyes widen a moment and said "Thank you commander." as a small smile appeared on her face.

Naruto said "Your welcome...consider it my present to you for years of service since you won't be able to do much soon."

This got the attention of everyone and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked "What do you mean."

Naruto crossed his arms and said "I'm just saying her medical condition will make putting her on missions a little difficult Father."

It took a couple of seconds for what he was meaning to sink in and everyone turned to Hinata who was wide eyed and she gulped and said "I'm..."

Naruto said "I think so. I gave each of you a special nannite to help protect you from jutsu like mindbenders and to detect if you are under someone elses influence. It detects fluctuations in your chakra and for the past 3 weeks I've been getting a signal that your has been fluctuating. I'm not positive on this but after trying a chakra pulse to disrupt any outside influence over you that has shown to work on genjutsu as well as mindbenders jutsu and I continue to get the signal from you I can only come up with 2 possibilities. The first is that your pregnant or the 2nd is that you have some kind of medical condition that is interfering with your normal chakra production. Either way until it can be determined which I am not going to risk you out in the field after this one mission. I know how much your past with Kumo hurt you and I feel you have the right to deal with them but after that you are to go on medical leave and work on meditation and keeping your body healthy. I plan after we all meet back up in Suna to track down Tsunade and persuade her into checking up on you."

Sasuke said "Naruto...thank you."

Naruto said "No problem. Now you each have your orders and I know you both have to come to terms with the possibility I have informed you about so go ahead and do what you need to do. Just make sure you carry out your orders." as he got up and started to leave.

Anko and Kurenai shot each other a look and both turned to Hinata who was wide eyed and had her hand in front of her stomach and Kurenai said "Hinata...Congradulations."

Hinata said "Thank you...I...I'm shocked..I mean..."

Sasuke said "But...I thought we used protection and..."

Anko said "No protection is 100 percent gaki."

Sasuke said "I see...Hinata...were...were going to be..."

Hinata said "I know...I'm..."

Sasuke picked Hinata up and spun her around quickly and screamed "Parents...were going to be parents." as he shouted in joy.

As they celebrated Kurenai and Anko moved out of the room and soon found Naruto in his lab typing on a keyboard and Anko said "So...have you thought about when you want to become a daddy."

Naruto frowned and said "As much as I want to have children someday it's just not safe right now...we have 2 years before everything comes together. I can't take the chance of either of you going inactive for the next 2 years so we can't right now...I need you both too much to try and be parents right now." as he kept his back to them.

Kurenai said "So what is your ultimate plan."

Naruto smirked and said "Now where would the fun be in that...You will just have to wait and see."

Kurenai pouted and Anko said "Well I think your spending to much time in this lab lately, how about coming to celebrate Sasuke and Hinata new bundle of joy."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Alright as he got up and moved to the door and turned to go to where Sasuke and Hinata were when both Kurenai and Anko put thier hands on his shoulders and Kurenai said "This way."

Naruto said "But Sasuke and Hinata are this way."

Anko said "They are celebrating thier own way and we will celebrate in our own." as she placed Naruto hand on her left breast.

Naruto smirked and said "I guess your right. Come."

Both woman smirked as they lead Naruto back to thier room.

2 weeks later Naruto standing on the bridge of his airship said "Let Operation:Cobra Venom commense." as the airship launched from it's secret base.


	11. Suna and Venom

As the morning sun rose over the desert of Suna the guards on the wall around the village all looked far and wide to see if anyone or anything like a sandstorm was approaching thier village.

It was because of this they notice an object in the distance heading toward Suna. At first it was a small ripple but then as it got closer the guards could see 2 things. One was that it was flying over the desert and the 2nd thing was that it was red.

The Yondaime Kazekage sat in his office and asked "Has any of our scouts identified the approaching object."

A Chunnin said "No Kazekage-sama. All we know for sure is that it is traveling extremely fast for desert travel and should be here within an hour.

The Kazekage frowned and said "Alert all ninja of the village. Have them on stand by but prepare in case it is an enemy. Once a clear visual of this thing is possible return here and notify me...Go."

The Chunnin bowed and shushined away.

30 minutes later the same Chunnin returned to the Kazekage and said "Sir, a confirmed visual of the object has been given and it will be here in 10 minutes."

The Kazekage asked "What is it already."

The Chunnin said "An airship shaped like a Cobra."

The Kazekage frowned and said "Return to your post." as he stood up and shushined away.

He appeared on the walls of the village just and saw the red cobra shaped airship climbing higher into the air.

Without warning a brown object shaped like a ball 6ft wide by 6 ft tall launched out of the mouth of the cobra at the village walls.

As it hit the stone walls of Suna began to dissolve.

Suna nins screamed or tried to use jutsu on the approaching wall that destroyed everything it touched but nothing worked as it passed over them destroying everything including stone, rock, cloths, paper, and metal. Each person that it was able to absorb came out completely nude and completely unharmed.

The Kazekage who had began to order his men to attack the approaching tide of destruction leapt into the air to go over the tide when a hand made out of the tide reached up and grabbed him pulling him into the tide below no matter what the Kazekage tried to do.

Even when he used replacement his cloths and weapons continue to be destroyed quickly.

The Kazekage after the tide passed him by could only watch in shock and dispair as the tide grew larger the more it consumed and within 15 minutes the entire village of Suna was no more. Everything but the people of Suna was gone.

All they could do is look at the tide as it began to consume the very desert around it and then look at the Cobra airship above the once great village.

A voice was heard from the airship saying "**Attention. My name is Cobra Commander. As you can see I have just destroyed your village and your lives are now in my hands. Being desert people you should know well what will happen to you today as the Sun rises with no food, water, shelter, or protective clothing. Even those of you with ninja training only have a 10 percent chance of reaching another village without dying...Now you are most likely wondering why I have done this...the answer is simple. The age of hidden ninja villages is over. As I speak my men are launching attacks on Iwa, Kuma, and Mizu. Thier villages will suffer the same fate as yours...They however have a chance to survive since thier enviroment isn't as hostile as yours is."**

The people of Suna hearing this were in shock as fear and realization of the situation they were in arrived. The Kazekage said loudly "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO US."

CC voice was heard saying "**I dare because I offer you a choice. For years now your people have suffered by not only the enviroment but also at the hands of other villages who took your business, at the hands of your own feudal lord who has been cutting your funding that you desperately needed as well as making laws that made your lives even tougher and more painful...Just as I have the power to destroy...I have the power to create as well." **as another ball of white liquid shot out of the cobra mouth and hit the sand a short distance away from the people of Suna.

As it did the ground began to ripple with the liquid as sand turned to stone and began to rise out of the ocean of sand, as at first a huge fortress rose from the ground in in the shape of a cobra. Then other buildings began to rise out of the sand into 5 story tall buildings. Then trees began to appear as did lakes. As more and more things began to appear the people of Suna became more and more shocked and awed.

It took nearly 15 minutes before gaint walls began to rise up around the now mile wide city.

As it finished CC said "**As you can see, Venom, the new capital of COBRA country is a beautiful city, is it not. My men have already killed the Wind Lord after he signed over the country to me. As such I am now the ruler of these lands and from this day forward, Wind country is no more. Now the question is what should I do with you. I could leave you out here to die in the desert, die like the pieces of dirt everyone else always considered you...or I could offer you a chance to start a new life in Venom...but why should I do that. I mean I just took everything except your lives away from you. How can I be sure that you would serve me or that you won't betray me...The answer is simple. You will have to pass a simple test. All you have to do is put both your hands in the mouth of the Cobra statues outside the gate. If you do you will recieve a tattoo. This tattoo is a seal which will simply kill you if you attempt to betray me or Cobra. This tattoo also is a way to protect you. It makes it where no one can spy on this village because anyone who enters this village without this seal or a visitors pass will die within 10 ft of the village walls by automatic security systems similar to the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi. This seal will also make it where you will not be able to speak about any village secrets to anyone without a seal on them also. No one will be able to become a missing ninja because if they try to betray Venom they will die...Now I know this sounds like I am making you slaves but think about this, for years now, your own people have been spying on you to ensure your loyalty and anyone who opposed your leaders was quickly silenced. This is basically the same thing with only one minor change. I don't care about your personal life and I give you the ability to speak about things you don't like without worry because words can't hurt or kill. In fact I wish all problems could be solved by words or debates. The seal will only kill you if you ACT violently against the village. Isn't that better then having to worry about pissing off someone and being killed because you don't agree with the words or oppinions of someone else. Doesn't that sound great."**

The people of Suna listened and thought over what they heard and CC said after a few moments of silence "**All this pales in comparison to the other things that will help change the world. Imagine if you were able to see a record of your entire inventory in your store at any moment. That you could order all your supplies you want without ever having to leave your home. That you never have to worry about shoplifter, bandits, thieves, or employees stealing from you. This village is alive. It can tell where every person in the village is at any moment. Instead of searching all day long for someone you can walk to any of the information booths that are in the village and say the name of the person you are looking for and the computer there will tell you exactly where the person is. The village itself will keep track of your inventory at your shops so when you start getting low you will be notified so you can simply tell a computer in your shop to reorder the item or discontinue it and the village will order the item for you so you don't have to worry about ordering it, protecting it or even leaving the village where you could be attacked or having to deal with the enviroment outside of the village. You won't have to worry about suppliers or any of that head ache. If a person comes in and tries to steal from your store the money will automatically be taken from thier account and put in your account. All this is just a sample of the benifits that come with being a citizen of Venom...so the question is this. Will you die out here in the heat and prove the world they were right, that you were nothing more then dirt...or will you become an example of what I plan to turn the world into. It's your choice. If you want to enter the village then place your hands in the snakes mouth. If not, have fun because you won't make it inside the village. Only for today if you try to enter without permission you will be simply thrown out. After today it will kill you. Also if you want to know, all your things that have been destroyed weren't really destroyed. They were sealed and transported inside the village including your cloths and weapons. Stop at an information desk and ask where your new home is or your business and you will find that Venom is a lot better then Suna ever was...also Kazekage. Your not the leader here. You have no power here. You are just another ninja. Your son Gaara, the one you made a weapon. If you notice he's not with you or the others. The reason is as we speak the Ichibi is being removed from him...but he is alive and has agreed to join Cobra since we actually treat him as a human instead of a demon...did the people of Suna know that you purposely had his seal screwed up to make him unstable so that you could send those who you wanted eliminated against him to die. Your children are innocent and can start a new life here together as a family...you are not and will not be allowed here. Temari and Kankuro. It's your choice to follow the man who took your mother and uncle away. Who did everything he could to hurt your baby brother. I say that you should turn your back on him as he turned his back on you both all these years..it's your choice. Have a great day. It looks like it's going to be a hot one." **as the airship headed into the new city.

CC thought "_Damn, that was quicker then I thought it would be."_ as he saw a line forming to enter the village.


	12. ultimatum

The Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was sitting in his office when the window opened up and Jiriaya stepped in with a look of concentration on his face.

Hiruzen said "Hello Jiraiya. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

Jiraiya said "Call a council meeting sensei. I have some disturbing news that must be told to as many of our people as possible."

Hiruzen frowned and said "What is this about Jiraiya. What news."

Jiraiya said "Iwa, Kumo, Mizu, and Suna have all been destroyed by Cobra."

Hiruzens eyes went wide and said "What...how is that possible Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "It's possible sensei. It would be best if I didn't have to repeat myself later as I need to get back out there and gather more info. Please call a meeting as soon as possible."

Hiruzen said "ANBU...I want you to notify all council members and all ANBU captains and Jounin that a council meeting will be held in one hour and they are all required to be there and on time. Go."

The ANBU quickly left. Hiruzen said "Can you tell me anything Jiraiya."

Jiraiya frowned and said "The Yondaime Kazekage was found near death 2 weeks ago by one of my spies...I think I should wait to tell anymore until the meeting because it's to painful for me to say." as he looked out the window sadly.

Hiruzen said "Should I put the village on alert Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "I am not sure...I think you should wait to hear about what I have learned to best decide what to do."

Hiruzen nods and glanced at the clock and said "Come, by the time we get to the council chambers it should be nearly time to start.

Jiraiya nods and both leave the office.

A little bit later Hiruzen sat in his chair in the council chambers that was nearly full with several ninja standing up against the wall while members of the council sat and Hiruzen said "Thank you all for coming so quickly. Jiraiya has recently returned to our village with information of vital importance. Everyone is to remain quite until he finish giving his report because time is of the esence. Jiraiya, proceed."

Jiraiya nods and said "Thank you sensei. Nearly 2 months ago, Wave country was under a blockade by Gato shipping corparation. Gato was using mercenaries to take control of the island and was prepared to kill the national hero of Wave Country by public execution when Cobra Commander appeared and captured Gato and taking over Gato Shipping company."

Hiashi said "Who is this Cobra Commander."

Jiraiya glanced at Hiruzen who said "We do not have much information on this Cobra Commander. All I can safely say is he is part of the group that Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha are a part of. He was part of the group who helped them escape after Kurenai murdered Tsume Inuzuka."

Murmors broke out and Hiruzen said "QUITE...Proceed Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "As I meantioned Cobra Commander took control of Gato shipping with the backing of the Feudal Lord of Wave country. CC made a public announcement to the people of Wave that he plans to take over the world and eliminate the hidden villages. He claimed he has already been doing this by using his cobra commando's to take out the bandits over the past few years which is why the number of protection missions against bandits has been declining. He also claimed that he was going to use Gato shipping to cut off supplies to ninja villages who were not allied to Cobra and was going to stop giving ninja villages the discounts we recieved so that with the loss of missions as well as the loss of discounts our econemies would begin to shrink making it where we would have to be more careful spending. Several spies from different countries were in Wave country and heard this."

Inoichi said "An interesting plan that could work had we not been informed so early. We can easily plan ahead to compensate for this probelm."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "If only it was that easy. A little over 2 weeks ago Cobra struck again...4 attacks happened all at the exact same time. Iwa, Kumo, Mizu, and Suna have all been destroyed by Cobra."

Ebisu said "What, how is that possible Jiraiya-sama. Surely the amount of damage done is being over exagerated."

Jiraiya said "Sadly it's not. Cobra used huge airships shaped like Cobras to launch a weapon that the villages are calling the tide. It's an orb that when used on Iwa and Kumo destroyed everything made out of stone. Then after that they launched another one of these orbs that destroyed everything in the village made of metal. No jutsu that anyone in the villages used could even touch the airships at the altitude they were at. Like a tide these orbs when they exploded out from the center of impact and the more they expanded the larger they got like a tidal wave. These tides also somehow acted like they were being controlled similar to how reports of the Jinchuuriki of the Ichibi could do to sand. Any ninja that jumped away was grabbed by the tide and pulled back in. It left nothing untouched but no one lost thier lives. Everything in thier villages was destroyed except the humans that lived in them. In Mizu, the bloodline faction in the civil war that was going on there allied with Cobra from what I am told and Cobra destroyed the hidden mist village making it where it was defenseless against the bloodline faction who quickly moved in and took over."

Kakashi asked "What about Suna."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and said "Suna is no more...Cobra Commander himself led the attack on Suna. He destroyed thier walls, buildings, cloths, and weapons. I don't know what happened after that. The only reason I know this is because the Yondaime Kazekage was found by one of my spies near death who informed my spy before going into a coma. I had hoped to get more info out of him by tracking down Tsunade to get her to heal him...unfortinately Tsunade is no longer an ally of Konoha. She has joined Cobra as well."

Hiruzen said "What do you mean Jiraiya. What could make Tsunade turn against Konoha and join Cobra."

Jiraiya said "Tsunade joined Cobra because Cobra showed her proof that Orochimaru got his sample of the Mokuton bloodline that he used on his victims to recreate the bloodline from the body of her little brother Nawaki...They also showed proof that you knew this after you went through Orochimaru records when Orochimaru escaped."

Shikaku said "How do you know what proof Cobra used to get Tsunade to join them."

Jiraiya said "Because I was there. I tried to argue saying that it was lies...but he had to much proof. I even attempted to fight him...but I was a fool for underestimating him."

Hiruzen said "Who."

Jiraiya said "Cobra Commander...He had some kind of liquid metal armor around him. It was the same type of weapon that was used against the other villages. I went to punch him. When I did the weapon hit me and instantly entered my body. I don't know how he does it but what I do know is that it knocked me out and when I awoke I was completely defenseless and had to follow the orders of Cobra Commander...No matter what I did I was completely defenseless. He had me enter a room where both Kurenai and Naruto was." as he began to unbutton his shirt.

He then took off his shirt and then his pants and everyone in the room saw as every inch of his body had cuts on it.

Jiraiya said "They used some kind of pain amplification genjutsu on me and for a week they took turns doing this to me for revenge for abandoning them and thier mother."

Asuma said "Thier mother...what do you mean Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "Kushina Uzumaki, wife of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha...she was the mother of Kurenai Yuuhi and Naruto Uzumaki." causing several gasp and shouts of denial in the room.

Jiraiya released his KI silencing everyone and said "It's true...and I abandon them and Danzo and members of the council sent assassin to kill Kushina and Kurenai...After Kurenai survived sensei had her memories changed to make her forget the truth about her mother and brother."

Hiruzen frowned and said "You know I classified that info Jiraiya. Why did you tell it."

Jiraiya said "Because I have no choice in the matter sensei. I have less then an hour left before I will die. Whatever it is that allowed Cobra to control me is going to kill me soon. It is under thier orders that I came here to deliver a message. The message is this. You have been warned. When the Chunnin exams arrive in Konoha again Cobra shall send the team of Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Uchiha to Konoha for the exams. Send your best against them in the test in official test. If they are legitimately defeated Konoha will be spared. If they win the Chunnin exams then Konoha will be destroyed the very same day in front of all the VIP. Each feudal lord and hidden village has been notified so they to will send thier best for that exam. The feudal lords will also send witness to over see the exams to make sure Konoha does not try any kind of tricks. If they do the village will become an enemy to every nation of the world and Cobra will launch an attack on the village and unlike what happened in the other villages. There will be bloodshed. Any attempt to attack or stop Cobra by Konoha will result in the death of 10 percent of your village population...Goodbye Konoha...sensei." as his body began to convulse before turning black as it caved in on itself as Jiraiya screamed in pain before he died and when it was over there was nothing left of the man who was Jiraiya of the Sannin.

Shouts of outrage and demands for revenge went through the room and Hiruzen looked at the spot Jiraiya once stood and let a tear fall and thought "_Goodbye my student."_ and said "**SILENCE."**

As everyone froze Hiruzen said "We can't attack Cobra right now. We don't have enough information on them and the fact that they have destroyed 4 of the 5 great hidden villages should show you all that we have no chance against them at this time. For now we will prepare those who will be gennin when the Chunnin exams comes around while we try to gather information on Cobra as well as information on Orochimaru. If Tsunade has joined Cobra then she will want revenge against her former teammates Orochimaru and so they will be looking for him also. This will give us a chance to gather info on him and Cobra."

Ebisu said "What if Orochimaru is a member of Cobra."

Hiruzen was silent a moment and said "No, he's not. Anko and Tsunade would want him dead so they would not join him. I'll send volunteers to Wave, Suna, Mizu, Iwa, and Kumo and see if we can find out information on Cobra or thier weapon there. Until then everything that has happened here today will be classified...dismissed."

As the people began to leave Hiruzen looked at the ground where Jiraiya was and thought "_You shall be avenged Jiraiya. I promise you."_


	13. the Venom and death

It has been 2 and a half years since the world first saw the power of Cobra. In that time the dynamics of the world had changed greatly. The Feudal Lords after hearing the message that was delivered in Wave and then the power Cobra displayed on the hidden villages feared Cobra.

As such when Baroness showed up on thier door steps there was little resistance...especially with the airship hanging overhead and the 200 cobra commando's she had with her. Baroness was able to get them all to agree to come to the Chunnin exams in Konoha when they came around to discuss the future of thier country and the world after the exams were over. She also informed them that any who did not show up for the exam would be hunted down and killed without mercy.

All spies who were sent to check on Suna were only able to tell that a new city had been built in the desert named Venom but all spies who entered the city never returned while 70 percent of all the elemental nations trade now went through Venom.

A new bank system appeared with it's home office being in Venom and as word spread about how it protects peoples investments the system of banking shifted and the time of paperless money arrived as people were given COBRA Debit Cards which was keyed to only the use of the original owner. In the event of thier death the money in the accounts was transfered to who ever they listed as thier benificiary when they opened up the accounts. As such the currency of the elemental nations was becoming the 3rd currency of the land with Cobra money being first and Gold itself second.

Cobra Security force also appeared. It provided security for all merchants who traveled to and from Venom. The hidden Mist village were welcomed members of the Cobra Security force and were used in all sea based shipping while Suna nins and some minor villages who allied with Venom became the main forces of th Land based Cobra Security. All Cobra Security officers were given a special armor similar to that of the Cobra Commando's though there was some minor differences like it had failsafes that would destroy itself if anyone were to try and learn how to make it or steal it's secrets.

With the decline of paper money and the amount of gold in circulation declining as well do to those who had it holding on to it, the arrival of the Cobra Security force, and the shift in world trade, the number of bandits and criminals also decreased due to the fact that anyone who attempted to attack the Cobra Security force resulted in high number of deaths for the bandits as well as the Cobra Security force actively hunting down missing ninja. This also hurt the hidden villages because the number of bounties for missing ninja that were cashed in dropped thier financial back up...especially when the bounties were asked to be paid in gold and when villages ran out of gold, other forms of payment were made from silver, iron, and steel.

This had an effect on cutting down on the number of resources that were available to make weapons and building supplies.

With all this happening the paper money that had became the third type of payment also lost it's value so where an item could be bought at $2 before Cobra appeared now cost $6.

Cobra wasn't just about strength though. Cobra also came out with new developments in health care with higher level of doctors and nurses as well as manufacturing of new health care products.

By the time the Chunnin Exams came to Konoha it was clear that Cobra was now the financial and military leaders of the world.

In Venom Naruto stood beside Kurenai and Anko and Tsunade as they looked at Hinata and Sasuke who were saying goodbye to thier 18 month old son Itachi.

As they were finishing Hinata kissed Itachi sadly and handed him to Shizune and said "Thank you for agreeing to take care of him for us Shizune. You don't know how much this means to us."

Shizune said "I am happy to do this...but this is only temperary. You have to come home from this mission for him...both of you."

Sasuke said "We will. Nothing will stop us from returning home to our child."

Shizune said "Then I guess you had better get going and be sure to make Konoha pay for what they did."

Naruto said "Oh, they will. Trust me...they will."

Shizune smiled and said "And you had better be careful as well Naruto. Your the one who has changed the world and the one who gave us all new lives. Your the one who made all this possible and you have your wives to return to as well."

Naruto smirked and said "I know...See you later Shizune-chan. Goodbye." as he kissed her and then turned to Tsunade who had an amused look on her face and Naruto said "What."

Tsunade said "I'm still betting on which one of your 3 wives you have a kid with first."

Shizune, Anko, and Kurenai all 3 said "Don't bet on me then." causing all 3 to look at each other before laughing.

Tsunade pouted and Naruto said "Relax granny. Everything will work out...Lets go."

Tsunade looked at Shizune and said "I'll bring him back to you as well as your _sisters._"

Shizune smiled and said "Thank you Tsunade-sama and please be sure to make them pay for what they have done."

Tsunade smirked and said "Count on it." as she turned and left.

Shizune looked at the baby in her arms and smiled and said "Well lets take you to the park. It's to nice of a day not to enjoy it." as she grabbed a diaper bag the stroller before leaving the apartment.

Naruto sat down on the bridge of his airship and looked at the others who were standing beside him with Anko and Kurenai on his left and Sasuke and Hinata on his right.

Naruto said "Launch when ready."

A cobra commando said "Hai Commander." as the airship rose off the ground and began to move out of the cobra shaped building.

4 hours later, the gates of Konoha came into view and Naruto said "Hover over the Hokage Monument.

As the airship took position over the Hokage monument the people of Konoha were running in fear to hide inside thier homes or arming themselves to defend thier home.

The Sandaime Hokage looked out his window at the Hokage monument at the sight of the airship above it and said "So they have come."

Behind him several members of Konoha elites were standing silently waiting for orders when a loud voice was heard over the entire village "**Sandaime Hokage of Kohoha, please stand on your Hokage tower. I wish to meet you again and introduce the team Cobra will be entering in the exams...all the other teams who are here for the exam can also come if you wish to meet our team. The exam rules are in effect and I know that several of the Feudal lords have already arrived for the exams to make sure no...**_**favoritism**_** will be given. They are also welcome. We will arrive in exactly 15 minutes so don't rush. Your futures are already at hand."**

Silence echoed in the room and the Sandaime frowned and said "It appears that we have no choice at the moment. You have your orders...go."

Moments later the room was empty and the Sandaime walked over and grabbed his hat and pipe before he packed it with tobacco and lighted it.

15 minutes later the Sandaime was standing on the tower along with team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame and thier sensei Hatake Kakashi, Team 8 consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka and thier sensei Asuma Sarutobi, team 9 consisting of Neji Hyuuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee under Gai and finally team 10 of Hanabi Hyuuga, Kabuto, and Sai under Ibiki. Also standing there was each of the clan heads, Inouchi, Chouza, Shikaku, Shibi, and Hiashi.

Across from them stood a sound team with Kin, Dosu, and Zaku with thier Jounin sensei.

On the left side of them stood a man with half his face covered wearing a Suna hiate. This man was named Baki. With him was his 3 student all wearing Suna Hiate. Temari, Kankuro, and Gara.

A yellow flash was the first warning anyone had before a figure appeared wearing a white robe with black flames across the bottom of it appeared on the roof.

Everyone was wide eyed as the person looked like the Yondaime Hokage except he had 3 whiskers on each side of his face. The figure looked at everyone there and his eyes and stood up from his half crouch and said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki...Hmm...how is a Suna team here when Suna no longer exist."

Baki said "Suna will always exist as long as at least one of our people live. I am Baki and these are my students, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, the children of the Yondaime Kazekage of Suna."

Naruto said "I see." as he looked around and stopped when he looked at the Sound Jounin and said "Hmm, you are an idiot, Konoha can't touch you as long as you follow the rules of the Chunnin exams...Orochimaru." causing everyone to turn and look at the Sound Jounin.

A sickening chuckle was heard from the Jounin before he reached up and pulled off his face to show the pale face of Orochimaru who said "I am aware of the rules of these exams. I am mostly here to see the last Uchiha in action as well as to see the fate of Konoha with my own eyes...but tell me, how did you know it was me."

Naruto said "Do you really believe you are Manda only summoner. Anko summon each snake she could who was then placed under the power of Cobra who had them wait until the right moment and had the rest of the snake summons slowly brought under Cobra power as well. I have a seal on me that would notify me of when you are close by created by your former teammate Jiraiya before my sister and I torture him for what he did to our family. The seal reacted the moment I got within 5 miles of Konoha and then all I had to do was look to see who was reacting to the seal and used the radio in my ear to tell which one you are."

The Sandaime said "You will have to remove the radio from your ear before you can enter these exams."

Naruto smirked as he turned to the Sandaime and said "Can't. This meeting and these entire exams is being broadcast via the cobra cable network world wide. All 3 members of our team have the camera and radio so the people of the world will see the exams through us...bet that just fucked your plan up for the 22 teams of ANBU you had stationed in the forest of death who had orders to take us to the old underground base you have there huh." as he looked at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime said "I don't know what you are talking about."

Naruto smirked and said "You know the funny thing is...you spent all those years trying to find Cobra and it's headquarters...when it's been right in front of you the whole time." as he looked at the Hokage monument which to the shock of everyone began to dissolve and then thier eyes widen when a steel fortress was seen standing there with a huge red cobra painted on it.

Ibiki said "Impossible." as everyone looked shocked or gaping.

Naruto said "Nope, it's been there since before Konoha was ever founded...now I think we have to many people here...Mindbender, Tomax and Xamot, be a dear and take your boyfriends to the airship."

Sakura and Ino said "Yes Cobra Commander." shocking everyone before both of them along with Sai and Kabuto disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kiba said "What the hell, what's going on. Where did they go. What did they mean by Cobra commander." as he looked around in shock.

Naruto smirked at everyone there before sand quickly bound everyones arms and legs together while a purple barrier went up around the tower being created by Zaku, Dosu, Kin, Temari, Baki, and Kankuro who had a small double barrier created around them and Gaara who had everyone except Naruto trapped.

Naruto smirked even wider as he pulled out a scroll and sent chakra to it before Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, Hinata, and Sasuke appeared.

Naruto seeing everyone was wide eyed and looking shocked and scared pulled out another scroll and said "Arashi, please destroy this damn thing." as he took the white cloak off and threw it into the air.

Sasuke formed a few handseals quickly before he spat a fireball at it destroying the cloak and Naruto unsealed his normal Cobra Commander cloths and then everyone watched as he slipped on his mask and said "**Now...I am sure you are all in a state of shock about what has happened and what is going on...the truth is, I never gave a damn about this village or these exams. I just gave everyone that message so those who didn't want to die in this village would have plenty of time to leave. Everyone who stayed were either to damn prideful or to stuck up believing that Konoha would win. For a village that coined the phrase look underneath the surface you sure as hell failed to do that. If you had then you might have realised long before now just what was really going on."**

Kakashi said "Why can't we use any jutsu to escape this." as he struggled in the sand coffin he was in.

CC said "**Because before I had Jiraiya deliver that message here I made him draw up every seal he knew as well as write down every down everything about it as well. I then had him write down every jutsu he knew and gave us the summoning contract for toads. The ones who are holding up the barrier have seals that create a void making it impossible to use chakra inside of this area...unless of coarse you have the counter seal like those loyal to me have."**

The Sandiame said "Your father would be so disappointed in you Naruto...and you as well Kurenai."

CC and Baroness looked at each other before bursting out laughing and CC said "**Like we give a flying fuck about that bastard. As far as I am concerned that bastard raped my mother. How else can you explain the people who were under his command murdering her and attacking her children and going so far as to erase and change thier memories. Why else do you think I asked Arashi to destroy that cloak that made all of you freeze when I wore it and used his signature jutsu to arrive. I knew that would make you all freeze in both fear of it's danger as well as the memory of who used it."**

Inoichi said "Why are you doing this, why did my daughter follow your orders."

CC said "**Simple. You remember when Ino started to improve when she was still a child and Sakura also started to come around learning about flowers to be medicines. All the way back then both girls were already loyal to me. I was the one who gave them a purpose to start training because you and everyone else was having them act like whores to help improve your clan standing instead of treating her like your daughter. She wanted to be seen as a person to be loved for who she is, not an item or what she is. It was for that reason I was able to get her to join me and the same thing for Sakura as well. As for Kabuto and Sai, Sai was a member of ROOT so when I took over all of ROOT he was one I had acquired. Kabuto was just about everyones bitch since he was a spy for both Orochimaru there and Aka Suna no Sasori...don't worry about Akatasuki Orochimaru. Before we came here today I had my sealing team practice on the hidden rain village, the headquarters of Akatasuki. Once we sealed everyone inside we did to them what we plan to do here."**

Inoichi flinched as he heard this and looked down and while Orochimaru looked angry. CC said "**Hello Hyuuga...I should say your grandson is a very healthy and happy child. His name is Itachi Uchiha named after his uncle who was sacrificed for this village."**

Hiashi eyes widen as did Hanabi who looked at Hinata who was now in Sasukes arms with a content look on her face.

Hiashi frowned and said "I bet he's a disgraceful weakling just like his mother."

Hinata smirked and said "You were right Neji, he is a very conceited man."

Neji said "I know Hinata-sama. Shall I give the signal."

Hiashi eyes widen and said "What is the meaning of this Neji."

Hinata said "A cage bird is willing to do anything to be free _father._ I encountered him when Konoha sent his team to Wind country to try and spy on Venom with his eyes. I then waited until they made it back to the fire country and got a hotel room for the night before I met him along with a very special guest...his father."

Nearly everyones eyes widen and Hiashi asked "How is that possible. My brothers dead."

Hinata said "It's thanks to cobra commander actually. He had Kabuto steal the impure world resurrection jutsu from Orochimaru. He also has Kabuto steal a jutsu from Akatasuki which allowed them to animate a corpse that would have all the abilities including bloodlines as well as looks of the person casting the jutsu. Then CC began to try and figure out a way to bring his mother back to life by crossing both jutsu. While he hasn't found a way to do it fully yet he has discovered a way to take a dead body and bring someone back to life for a few days until the organs inside the body become to decomposed to still work and keep a person alive. Tsunade-sama is looking into using what he has developed along with her genesis rebirth jutsu to see if we can keep the person alive longer. It was enough though to allow Neji some time with his father...because of this Neji agreed to become my spy in the Hyuuga clan along with his fiance Tenten."

The sand around Neji and Tenten came free and Hanabi said "When I get free I'll use the cage bird seal on you traitor."

Neji smirked as he pulled off his haite showing his skin was clear and said "Cobra Commander was able to destroy the cage bird seal on me and make it impossible to put on ever again. He also gave me the ability to free the other members of the branch house and we have been waiting on the signal before we make our move. By your command." as he bowed while getting on one knee.

Cobra Commander said "**Of coarse Neji, you may go and tell your family it's time and then board the airship. I trust everyone has thier belongings sealed**."

Neji said "Yes along with the entire Hyuuga clan fortune, jewels, and relics."

Cobra Commander said "**Then go**."

Neji and Tenten left in a swirl of leaves and Lee said "How dare you destroy thier flames of youth you..."

He was silenced by a senbon in the neck from Anko which knocked him out and before Gai could say anything he also was knocked out with a senbon needle.

Hinata said "Now father, I could ask to fight you to the death for all the world to see...but I think Cobra Commanders punishment for Konoha will be more then enough revenge."

CC said "**And that is why we are here today. Anko is here to get revenge on Orochim...never mind.**" as he looked at where Orochimaru was disolving from a nannite kunia until only a puddle of blood remained. CC turned to Anko and said "**Couldn't wait."**

Anko said "He's dead. His pain and suffering is not something I need, just his death. I just want to hurry up here and go back home and fuck you until I'm knocked up and Nia is the same way."

CC shakes his head and said "**Patience ladies. I have come here today to make a statement that will be heard world wide for those who are to stupid to realise the truth by now."**

Sarutobi said "And that is."

CC said "**What gives you the right to be called the Hokage."**

Sarutobi blinked and said "What."

CC said "**The right to call yourself Hokage is because you are the leader of this village but the only power your title has is the power given to you by those who are under you and who support you. Just like the main house of the Hyuuga clan has power because of the seal they forced the branch house to wear to ensure they keep thier power you only have power because of the strength you were given by those under you. The entire world is ran that way. By having the support of the people you gain in strength and have the power to become the emperor of the world...which is what I am now."**

Ibiki said "You think to highly of yourself."

CC said "**Do I. Lets see here, I am the leader of Cobra who now has the people of the world loyal to us because we have provided for them a better life where criminals are brought to justice quickly, where the things they need for everyday life is given to them at reasonable price, where thier health is better do to the advancement in medical treatment. The Feudal Lords realise that if they want any power they had to support Cobra because we have the military and financial world under our control. You remember the attacks on Kumo, Iwa, Mizu and Suna. Those people who were hit that day by my nannite bombs had a side effect no one but me knew. That side effect is it limited the amount of chakra they could use at one time. They are unable to use more then a C-rank jutsu in chakra. That means that all thier more destructive jutsu are useless to them now. Those who are loyal to me are still able to use thier higher level of chakra but as time goes by those who are not loyal to me go from Jounin to ANBU to Chunnin to just barely being high Gennin."**

Kakashi said "So that means that your army could come in and take them out quickly at any time."

CC said "**Exactly...but you know the funny thing is...Konoha doesn't even get that. Today I take away from you the very thing that you gained pride out of. I could take away your life...but I only kill those who have to die to ensure peace for the world. Today I take away from the hidden leaf village it's ability to be a ninja village by taking away your ability to use chakra. I get my revenge on you Sarutobi by making you powerless to defend your village. You so called power is gone. The Main house of the Hyuuga who has taken great joy out of bragging about thier bloodline along with thier taijutsu will now only be able to do a simple slap since the Jyuuken won't be able to be used now. All those jutsu you copied with your Sharingan Kakashi are useless, and everything all of you have bragged and taken for granted is gone starting NOW."**

Just then a huge bubble was launched from the airship and hit the side of the Hokage tower and began to quickly move down the tower and grow as it covered the village.

As everyone on the tower saw this CC threw a bottle at each of those who were not loyal to him and as it hit them in the head they were covered by nannites as each tried to get free.

Once the nannites were gone Kiba screamed "Damn you, damn you and that bitch. I don't care if I can't use chakra. I will kill you."

CC said "**No you won't." **as he snapped his finger and 4 Cobra Commando's appeared with Yoshina Nara and Hana Inuzuka who both had on prison outfits.

Kiba said "Hana." in shock while Shikaku said "Yoshina" while Shikamaru said "Mom."

CC said "**I bet your all surprised to see these 2. I have had them held prisoner in the fortress in the monument ever since you kicked your wife out of your house in a fit of anger and after Hana was arrested by the Sandaime...Now where would the fun be without the full set." ** as he walked over to Kakashi who looked scared and CC began to flash through handsigns and said "**You have spent your life dreaming about women and thier bodies. Today you become one." ** as he placed his hands on Kakashi head and he screamed in pain before he froze in place. CC then flashed through handsigns and said "**Impure world Resurrection." **as Kakashi body sunk into the ground and a coffin rose out of the ground.

When the coffin door opened there stood Tsume Inuzuka who began to look around and said "What...whats happening."

CC walked behind her and placed a sealing tag on her neck and her body finished healing and Sand wrapped around her body freezing her in place and covering her mouth along with the Hana, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Yoshino.

CC nods to the commando's who begin to drag Hana and Yoshino over and the sand picks up Kiba and Shikamaru and soon Hana was handcuffed on Kiba left hand while Tsume was handcuffed to Kiba right and Shikamaru left while Yoshino was handcuffed to Shikamaru left.

Then Kurenai came over with Anko and both women placed a sealing tag on each Shikamaru, Kiba, Hana, and Yoshina before Tsunade came over and gave an injection in the arm of Kiba and Shikamaru.

CC reached up and took off his helmet so everyone could see him and Naruto said "I want you to know it is because of you 3 women that I have done all this. It is because of you raping me that day that I decided to destroy the ninja world. I wanted revenge on you and had originally planned to have you 3 raped over and over again every day of your life while having medics keep you alive. Luckily for you 3 my dear sister decided to kill Tsume that day. It was also Kurenai who asked me out of her one time friendship for Hana that I have decided on another coarse of action."

Naruto walked over and gently placed his hand on the cheek of each of the 3 ladies and said "Those sealing tags on your neck are keeping Tsume alive. As long as you live she will live. If you die then she dies...they can't be removed by anyone. Even me...That shot Tsunade gave Shikamaru and Kiba is a special drug her and I created. It's a shot designed to help men who are impotent to be able to have a chance at having kids...unfortinately for someone who doesn't have a problem with impotency it causes another problem. Shikamaru and Kiba...this drug is designed to last your entire life...you both will have to cum once every 6 hours. If you don't then your balls will actually explode and kill you."

Everyones eyes widen and Naruto said "But that's not the end of it. These handuffs are special. They can not be destroyed and any damage is fixed in seconds making it impossible to cut through. Any attempt to remove them will also electricute you and the person connected to you meaning to save your life your going to have to cum in front of your mothers and your sister and the other guy here."

Naruto smirked and said "But it doesn't end there...you see these cuffs also act like a magnet that have matching sides. They won't let them get to close together which means you can't jerk yourself off. You can jerk each other off but not each other...or your going to have to have these ladies who have ruined your lifes so far help you...Ladies, in order to save your brother or son's life you are going to have to help them cum...but I want to make you suffer even more so I also added in the cuffs a special fertility drug that will increase the chance that you get pregnant since you can't jerk them off all the time without rubbing them raw. Of coarse you both can go and have your balls cut off and have yourself fixed and then blame the women connected to you for the rest of your life for ruining your chance to have a family. Either way it doesn't matter to me. The suffering these 3 women will feel for the rest of thier lives from seeing you both suffer is justice enough for me."

Naruto looked at everyone who was still on the building and he said "Well, the world see's you now groveling on your knees. With your village loosing it's major business of being a ninja village your econemy will collapse and your village will be destroyed and all this could have been avoided if you would have treated others as you wished to be treated...and kept your hormones in check. Cya." as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves along with everyone else except those who were from Konoha.

When Naruto appeared on the bridge of the airship he looked at the village as he took a seat in his command chair and said "Set coarse for venom and send the signal to begin operation clean sweep."

Several "Hai's." were heard and the airship turned and started heading toward the land of Wind.

Naruto reached up and took the hand of Kurenai and Anko and said "Lets goto my cabin. I think it's time I gave you both what you want."

Tsunade said "What about Shizune."

Naruto said "She will get hers and I will use a birth control jutsu until we get back to Konoha so that it's fair to all. Now sit here in my chair and watch the final act." as he stood up and began to walk away with Anko on his right and Kurenai on his left.

Tsunade sat down and as the airship gained altitude Tsunade saw the forest was being destroyed heading toward Konoha and Tsunade thought "_Yes, the forrest and the village my grandfather created was destroyed by the people who live there. I refuse to have them have what he created."_

The Sandaime Hokage sat in his office with the door locked with both his hands over his eyes when screams could be heard.

The Sandaime frowned before a noise drew his attention before the floor gave way.

When the Sandaime was able to see all he could see was stone as everything made of wood was gone and the Hokage Monument exploded and the metal and stone took the shape of a 30 ft tall statue of Naruto with the helmet of Cobra Commander under his arm and a smirk on his face.

The Sandaime let a tear fall before he pulled out a kunai and stab himself in the heart and the last thought he had was "_I'm sorry."_

Naruto thought as he held Anko and Kurenai "_Sometimes to create order you have to create Chaos...if you want to see true Chaos release a Cobra."_


End file.
